Everything has changed
by SteffyCare
Summary: The story takes place during 4x19. Stefan and Caroline share an intimate moment. Stefan realizes his true feelings, but does Caroline feel the same way?
1. I'll remember it all

**I don't own any of these characters. I'm just an ordinary fangirl inspired by my two favorite characters on TVD. This is my first steroline fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy it. Fair warning I often get lost in writing, so it might be too descriptive. Also I'm sorry if this is a long story. Remember to leave comments, so I know whether I should continue or not. **

* * *

I saw _her_. Her creamy pale skin glistened as the lights trailed up her skin. The glossy rays of blonde streaks all tried up in a bun; never seen her with such beauty. Embroidery pearl beads running down her dress to the floor, as it outlined her curves. The dress shone millions of vibrant sparks of creamy gold. Flaring down from her knees, the silky chiffon descended out to the floor in a shade of natural beige. Those outstanding plump rosy lips perched up into a smile, which lit up the room. My eyes scanned her body as it stood there waiting for someone, anyone to approach her. Someone did...Elena.

She smirked at Caroline and stood in front of her in a stolen prom dress which was initially Caroline's. "So how do I look?" Elena stated putting one of her arms on her hips. Elena batted her eyes, trying to provoke Caroline lashing out.

"Are you kidding me?!". Caroline raised her eyebrows; a wave of anger flew through her body as she glanced at Elena. Caroline couldn't believe Elena with no humanity would turn into such a self-centered bitch. Elena and Caroline have had difficulties in the past, but they were like sisters. All this 'Elena bitchiness' drama was too much for Caroline to handle since Elena attacked her mom at the Salvatore boarding house. Seeing Elena was the last thing Caroline would need right now. Caroline approached Elena and continued; "You look like a back-stabbing b..."

Flashing my warm smile and quirking my eyebrows together; I looked up at Caroline's deep blue eyes. As she looked into my forest green eyes, she knew what I was trying to say. We never have to exchange words, because our silence would speak for itself. We are best friends; therefore we can telepathically understand each other. That was the stunning thing about our relationship, we knew each other's flaws and we helped each other stay strong.

Caroline sighed heavily, "You're dress looks beautiful, and it brings out your eyes". She gritted through her teeth as she threw those false words at Elena. "Thanks thought I'd do it a favor". Harshly, Elena stated as she planted another wicked evil smile. Her eyes dilated into pools of egotist loathing, while shrugging her shoulders up.

That was it! Caroline's body roared with ferocious rage, she breathed in deeply ready to shout out a hasty comeback. Before she could reply to that malicious comment, I entered the conversation detecting the levels of rage firing through Caroline's body. Gracefully, I approached Caroline extending my arm out towards her, while the palm of my hands opened. "Caroline, why don't you come dance with me"; I smiled genially to her.

I could tell Caroline was taken aback by the request I put out. But she knew the reason why I suggested the idea. It was because she needed to calm down. She needed space from Elena, before she started a throw-down with her. Gently, Caroline placed her hand into mine and she swiftly followed me to the dance floor. Still holding my hand, Caroline placed her other hand on my broad shoulder. I firmly gripped Caroline's hip; we both swayed to the music echoing around us.

Frustration still printed onto Caroline's face; she told me why she couldn't kill Elena. Laughing softly under my breath, I knew Caroline was still angry about the encounter with her friend. But it amused me how her vampire emotions heightened whenever she got angry. It was very fascinating and adorable to see her over worked up on little situations. It reminded me of that time when I was training Caroline how to hunt bunnies. Caroline's emotions were so magnified that she lashed out how happy she was that Matt finally told her that he loved her; but she couldn't see him as she was still getting used to being a vampire. I remember laughing at the way she was getting worked up over everything. _"And now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kinda freaking out!". _Her emotions were definitely heightened back then, and still are now. I have no idea why I was thinking about that moment in the woods, but it felt familiar to me.

Pressing my lips together, a genuine smile crept upon my face. "I see you found a dress", I looked at her dress and glanced back to her face. Even though I examined her before, I couldn't stop noticing how beautiful she looked. She looked like a goddess. Caroline replied stating she got the dress from Klaus. _Klaus! _Hearing she got the dress from Klaus made my blood boil. I know he has a thing for Caroline, but I can't see him and her together. I don't know why it affected me so badly when she said his name. Maybe it's because of the destruction he has brought to our lives. We talked about Klaus being wrapped around Caroline and her love for Tyler. Caroline is still in love with Tyler, but I never really liked him with her. He was a dick at times to Caroline, and she deserved better.

Caroline changed the subject from her love life to mine. Surprising I wasn't hurt when I told Caroline about how there's a part of me that can't shake Elena off. Caroline always understood how I felt. "You guys were in love. This doesn't go away just because you declare you're moving on", Caroline spoke with a gentle hush tone, which sunk into my ears.

I moved away from Caroline, still taking hold of her hand; I twirled her around. As I faced her again, our hands came down from the air and I quickly replaced my hand with my opposite one and linked it into Caroline's smooth hand. Gliding Caroline closer to my chest, I consolidated my other hand on her hip. Her scent of sweet jasmine flowers and vanilla intoxicated my senses as she hovered over my shoulder. I felt her tight grip on my shoulder, which felt tingling with excitement. Dark blonde streaks neared to the side of my face as we both swayed to the soothing music. "I think that someday you'll meet someone new..." It came over as a reflex, but I glimpsed at the side of her neck when she said those words. Being so close to Caroline made me feel weird, but the good kind of weird. "And you'll fall madly in love, and you would have moved on without even realizing it", Caroline continued saying in her glorious gently voice. Caroline smiled as she said those encouraging words to me. It's as if Caroline knows that this will happen; as if she will know who the person will be.

She turned to look at me with those intense indigo orbs. The distance between our faces just mere inches away from each other; the atmosphere around us began to haze into a mist. Her rose-colored lips looked even more luxurious up close; my sight gazed to those lips thinking if they were soft like the inside of a rose. Snapping out of the trance, my eyes trailed back to her pupils. A spark ignited within her eyes, as she caught me previously staring at her lips. Lowering her feathery lashes down her face, i felt her warm gaze pinning onto my lips. Someone or something pushed us together, slowly we were closing the distance between us. As the distance was closing, her scent of flowery jasmine petals fumed my body. Her lips started to part away from each other as she took in slow breaths. We both were breathing in the same air in the small gap we had left. Avoiding what was about to happen next, I quickly brought my head to hover over her shoulder. I took deep steadily breaths, which is the result of the intimate moment we had just encountered. Neither of us pulled away from each other, because we were so wrapped up with the warm tension that we just created.

What just happened? I question myself a multiple of questions which are lingering on my mind. I glance down onto Caroline's naked porcelain shoulder, and think how she will taste like when I kiss her intensively. No! I have to stop thinking about Caroline this way. My jaw line sharpened and my eyebrows knotted in confusion. Was it true? Was this feeling inside me telling me it's true? How could I have not seen this? Caroline's words repeated over my mind again and again..._"You'll fall madly in love, and you would have moved on without even realizing it". _The lyrics of the music flooded through my mind and it tied in with the intimate moment me and Caroline just shared. Yes; _I'll remember it all_. I will remember the spark I felt when i stared into her eyes. I will remember the way i touched her hip made her shiver down her spine. I will remember the closeness of our lips away from each other. I will remember it all. I wanted to kiss her, but I pulled away due to fear. Fear of losing the only thing that is precious to me. Caroline is my light, she keeps me sane and grounded. I should have just kissed her, because it's all I can think about. She's all I can think about. However, for now I must put these thoughts away. She is in love with someone else and I have to be there for her, as her best friend.


	2. Back home

**WOW! Thanks for the comments. I honestly thought this fanfic was a fail because I'm not talented like other authors. But thanks for the comments, it helped me continue writing. Here's a new chapter for my readers, love you guys! **

* * *

My weary eyes opened and began to sting at the intensity of the sun's rays. It's been a while since I haven't seen the yellow hot sun, even if it's a vampire's weakness; I missed it. I closed my eyes back into place, as the brightness of the light was too much for my deadly eyes to adjust to. Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation on the left side of my face. Flowing down my left cheek were steamy tears and the touch of soft feathers whipped on the side of my face. Two hands outlined the sharp edges of my cold face, and were placed tenderly on both sides. "STEFAN!" I heard a female voice scream in sorrow. Her voice sent a shiver down my paralyzed body, that was laid out on the hard ground. "STEFAN! DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T' LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO ME! YOU DYING WILL KILL ME! STEFAN PLEASE COME BACK, PLEASE!"

My eyes unlocked away from each other, and my mind alarmed very nerve in my body to be awakened. When I heard those words; that promise I made to that angelic woman's voice, I knew who it was. "Caroline" I whispered under my breath that only she could hear. Caroline's eyes widened with shock, and a path of tears ran down her stained cheeks. My eyes locked onto her shimmering blue ocean orbs; a wave of relieve washed over her face. She quickly brought her wrist to her mouth. Her veins appeared under her shadowy red eyes, and her fangs bit into her wrist. After, she placed her wrist over my dry lips; small drops of her blood entered my mouth slimming its way down my throat. My body reacted with such awareness; my hunger of blood hit the surface of my skin. The veins under my eyes popped through; the prolonged fangs come into sight and punctured into Caroline's wrist.

I haven't drunk blood in quite some time now, because I've been drowning constantly at the bottom of the lake. Drowning and healing over and over again feels like your on the edge of death; however it's more like being brutally tortured instead. "Argh" I heard Caroline moan, as I continued taking large gulps of her blood. Hearing her moan snapped me out of my bloodlust haze. Quickly, I tuned my head to the side, away from her wrist so I could stop the urge of _him_ possessing my body. "No more" I murmured to the ground, not making any eye contact with her heavenly eyes.

"Stefan you need my blood. I'll take you to the woods after you have enough blood in your system so you can walk" Caroline stroked the side of my face and brought her wrist to my coated blood lips. I couldn't resistant the sentiment of her blood, it consumed me when it touched my lips. Again, I took in more of her blood. Her blood tasted sweeter than human blood. I know it's wrong to drink her blood; drinking vampire blood is personal. Yet, I understand why she is offering her blood to me; she's afraid of losing her best friend.

I moved my head to the side before I drain her dry. Caroline grabbed my one of my arms and hunched it behind the back of her neck. Keeping a steady hold of my arm, she picked both of us up from the ground. I saw where we were, we were at the edge of the cliff and ahead of us was the lake. That lake was where I've been drowning inside a locked up safe. _Silas! _I remembered how I got at the bottom of the lake; it was him.

Using her vampire speed, Caroline strode us to the woods. She sat me behind a tree and disappeared into the deep dark forest. Less than a minute she returned, holding three bunny rabbits from their tails. Their heads appeared to be snapped as I analysed the dead white creature's body. Caroline handed me the bunny rabbits, and I sunk my fangs into the creature's body. I drained all three bunny rabbits dry and flew my head back against the tree trunk. "Thank you".

Caroline walked over to me and sat beside me, placing her arms around my neck. Her head was buried on top of my shirt and I felt the warmth of her tears touching my skin underneath. "I thought I lost you" she muffled against my chest.

I stroked her hair with my hand, and looked down at her face. "You'll never lose me" She looked up at my jade eyes and smiled. She left my grasp and stood up from the ground.

She grabbed my arm again she placed it behind her neck. "I'm going to take you to my house, because I know that you don't want to be at your house seeing you're ex-girlfriend making out with her brother" I forgot about Elena; how could i forget her?! She _was_ the love of my life. I thought I'd never get over her, but obviously I did. Being stuck in that safe made me forget about her. However, I didn't forget Caroline. She's the only person I kept thinking about. "When we get home, you have to tell me what's going on" She gave me that you-have-to-tell-me-or-else look and I nodded at her in return.

* * *

Caroline knew I was still weak. As we entered her house, Caroline placed me onto her sofa. My head lazily fell on the head of the soft; I heard a gush of wind leave the room. I looked around and noticed that Caroline was gone. She came onto the room with two glasses of blood. She sat next to me with her knees tucked underneath her. She passed me the glass of blood, but then she froze in place. "What's wrong?" We locked our eyes together. I searched inside her eyes to try to understand what made her feel out of place.

"You" She replied. My eyebrows knotted together with confusion. "You're hurt" she continued and glanced down at my stomach. I followed her eyes to my stomach and glanced. I saw that my t-shirt has a tear in it. The fabric was soaked in blood. Gripping the hem of my t-shirt, I threw it over my head. I heard a gasp come out of Caroline's mouth. I grunted as I touched my wound, then Caroline ran into the kitchen retrieving a damp cloth. She came back sitting closer to me and gazed at my wound. "You have a piece of wood inside your wound" I could hear the concern within those words.

"Take it out" I said to her staring into her eyes letting her know it wouldn't hurt. I could see that Caroline was scared to take the piece of wood out, because she knows it will be painful. "Don't worry, it won't hurt as much" I reassured her. She nodded and placed her firm hands over my toned abdominal muscles. I flinched slightly at the softness of her fingertips on my muscles. I caught her smirking when she saw the way I reacted at her touch. When she fingers pulled out the piece of wood out of my stomach, I screamed in agony. Caroline looked at me startled and quickly got the damp cloth and wiped away the blood around my wound. My breathing went back into place and I concentrated on the feeling of her fingertips against my abs. Caroline locked her blue orbs with my green ones; we just stood here sinking into each others eyes.

Caroline broke the connection and cleared her throat. She placed her hands on both sides of her body and shifted a couple of inches away from me. I shook my head and stared at her, waiting for her to say something. "Here drink up, you need the blood" She offered me the glass of blood and I took the glass to my mouth. I drank the glass of blood in large gulps; my face changed due to the hunger of human blood. Caroline placed a hand on my shoulder. Her touch eased back the hunger; my face went back to normal. She realized that she had kept her hand on my shoulder, so she quickly took her hand back to her side. I placed my glass on the table in front of us and stared at her. She looked back at me with anxiety; "Why is Silas walking around Mystic Falls pretending to be you"

"I don't know" I turned my head to her and then to the floor. I was gathering my thoughts, thinking of how I should tell her about what Silas did to me. I felt a hand touch mine over my knee. Caroline smiled, showing me that she's there for me. I looked into her eyes and smiled warmly at her. "I remember taking Silas's body to the lake, but he wasn't there. He told me I am his doppelganger and then he staked me and locked me in the safe. Next thing I know, I'm drowning at the bottom of the lake." I remembered the way the water flooded into my lungs and how my body kept waking up. But, I flooded back into darkness every time I woke up. Caroline looked at me with those watery eyes; I could see the pain behind those ocean like eyes. "Hey, I'm here now thanks to you" I brought her into a hug. Her arms were wrapped around my waist; I felt the warmth of her skin on mine.

"I missed you" Caroline snuffled over my shoulder.

I broke the hug to look at her face. I cupped her face and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I missed you too" I smiled at her and she smiled back. "I could use a shirt".

I saw her blush and look away from my toned body. I shifted closer to her and tilted her chin up to me. Those indigo eyes made me get closer to her face. She reacted the same way when she looked into my emerald pupils. Our noses touched each other ever so lightly, that it sparked something. Next, thing we know our lips have jumped into each other's mouths. My hands cupped her face, while her hands spread through my hair. The kiss grew more passionate; both of us were intoxicated by the taste of each other's tongue. My hands trailed down to her back; Caroline reacted to this by straddling on top of me with both of her legs on either side of my body. I pressed her closer to my body, hungry for more contact. Caroline began to touch my abs, sending several shivers down my spine. She broke away from the kiss, and placed soft kisses down to my chest. I threw my head back onto the sofa, sighing deeply at the softness of her lips caressing my skin. She brought her lips back to mine and we continued kissing passionately. She extended her neck back, allowing me access to her throat. I kissed and sucked on her skin. Caroline's moans drove me to throw her onto the sofa. I continued kissing her luscious neck as I laid on top of her. I felt her pulse quicken as I left a trail of hot kisses down her neck. My face changed causing my fangs to start grazing over her soft spot on her sweet neck. Caroline let out a moan and wrapped her legs around my waist, revealing her need for me. She started to scratch down my naked back. The feeling of pain and passion mixed in the atmosphere around us. I let out a husky sigh at her nails clawing my skin, then I began jerking my hips into hers. We both were lost in each other that we didn't hear the front door open. All we could hear were mine and Caroline's moans of pleasure.

"What the hell?!" We both stopped kissing each other and turned to look at the indistinct male figure standing in front of us. We both just stayed in place with each other, not knowing what to do in this situation.

* * *

**Caroline and Stefan get caught making out! The stranger witnessing this sexy scene appears to be horrified. I wonder who the male stranger is. I apologize for long chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it xoxo**


	3. Too much to take in

**Here's the chapter you guys waited for. The stranger is about to be revealed...**

* * *

I heard the distant heartbeat of the male figure standing in front of us. His glare was fixed on me and Caroline. From his facial expression I could only work out one emotion - disturbance.

His hazel nut pupils tried to figure out our reaction of getting caught making out. He stood there eyes still wide and mouth dropped open.

A sudden force pushed me to the other side of the sofa. I glanced at Caroline; the look on her face showed embarrassment and startled. Embarrassment due to the fact she was making out with me - her best friend. Startled, because she just realized what she just did. A range of emotions ran through her body as she just stared at the floor. Panic rose to the surface of her skin; she used her vampire speed to run to the opposite side of the room. She avoided eye contact with me, but looked into the eyes of the hazel eyed male.

The hazel eyed male looked between me and Caroline suspiciously. He looked at us figuring out what to say after what he had witnessed. "Sorry, if I interrupted something, I just came here to check up on you after what happened" Caroline's expression changed to the feeling of distress.

"I don't want to talk about that, Jer" Caroline pleaded Jeremy not to bring that subject up ever again to her. Whatever it was, it made Caroline's spirit to fade.

"Alright then" Jeremy nodded, understanding the pain she was feeling. After a while, Jeremy glanced at me then to Caroline. "So... You and Stefan, huh?". His tone sounded as if he was displeased at the possibility of me and Caroline being together.

Caroline caught the harshness of his tone, but ignored it. She blushed and she stared at me. Jeremy caught both of us lost in each other's eyes. He cleared his throat, hinting that he was still in the room with them. Caroline was brought back into reality and shook her head. "We're only friends" She smiled brightly.

_Only friends_... Those words punched me in the guts. It felt worser than being staked. What was I thinking? I shouldn't have kissed her. Caroline is in love with Tyler; she'll only think of me as a friend. But I now understand my hunger for her; I want her. Moments ago when I kissed down on her throat, I wanted to claim her. I wanted to be inside her. I was losing control with Caroline; I can't risk losing control, because if I do I might hurt her. Good thing Jeremy entered, I was so close to shredding mine and hers clothes. Still... She wouldn't choose me even if we had our moment of bliss. I dropped my head to the floor, sinking the words she had said.

Jeremy caught the despair feeling I was reflecting off my body. "Sure, says the one who has a crush on her best friend for ages now" Jeremy smirked at the reaction Caroline gave him; it was I'm-going-to-kill-you glare. She used her vampire speed and flashed towards Jeremy. She punched him playfully on the shoulder like a sister and brother would.

"JER!" Caroline lashed out with her cheeks flushed with a shade of red. Jeremy simply laughed at Caroline's actions. Amazement flared through my heart; I finally knew how she felt about me... she likes me more than a friend. This was the moment I've been waiting since our first moment. Our first spark when we danced together at prom. She must have felt the way as I did then, and she still does now. A smile crept up on my face, thinking of the ways I could make her mine. I looked over to Caroline seeing her still angry; oh, how she looks adorable when she has a tantrum. The way her deep blue ocean eyes popped out in a lighter shade of indigo made her look like an angel. Her blonde hair... Wait! What! How is Jeremy even alive? I'm sure last time I checked he was dead.

"Jeremy, how are you alive? Weren't you a ghost?" Stefan rose off from the sofa and walked towards Jeremy.

Jeremy's eyebrows knotted in confusion, then he relaxed as he looked deeper into me eyes. Something in Jeremy clocked and he began to smile happily. The way he looked at me changed from hatred to astonishment . "It's really you!", Jeremy brought his arms to my back, bringing me into a brotherly hug. "I thought you were Silas... Oh, now I understand why you and Caroline were making out". He stepped back and glanced at Caroline with a teasing grin.

Caroline and I smiled at the statement of us making out. We smiled stupidly down at the floor. I raised my head back up to meet Jeremy's eyes. "How did you know about Silas?" I questioned the young boy. I was stunned that Jeremy figured that Silas was walking around mystic falls pretending to be me.

Jeremy sighed and took a deep breath. He explained how Caroline told him her suspicion of Silas portraying me. I looked at Caroline and we both shared a warming smile. If anyone who knew me better than I did, it was Caroline. Jeremy continued talking about how he spoke to the spirits on the other side. They told him about Silas being back in his true form, and how me and him were linked. Lastly, he explained to me how he is alive. He's alive because of Bonnie. _Bonnie!_ Did Caroline know?

I took in all the information and sat back onto the sofa. Caroline sat on the chair which was opposite the sofa. Jeremy took a sit next to me. He handed me his jacket, so I had something to cover my chest. I zipped the jacket put to my collar bone; after I glanced over to Jeremy and asked, "Does she know?". Jeremy knew I was talking about if Caroline knew about Bonnie's death.

"No" Jeremy shook his head and his head dropped to stare down at the floor. I placed my hand on his back, revealing that I'm here for him if he wanted to talk about it.

Caroline looked at me and Jeremy with a puzzled look."What's going on? Tell me the truth" Caroline stood up and next to me on my opposite side. I was now sited between Jeremy and Caroline. Jeremy grieving for his dead girlfriend, and Caroline soon to realize the truth about her dear friend.

I turned my face to Caroline and placed my hand on her knee. "Something happened to Bonnie"

"What happened to her? Is she and mom alright? Bonnie said she's staying with her mom for the whole of summer break" Caroline tried to mask her pain of the bad news.

I sighed heavily, trying to think how to tell Caroline. I can't lie to her; she deserves to know the truth. "Remember when Bonnie casted a spell on Silas which turned him into stone?". Caroline nodded, searching my eyes for what was about to be said. "The spell broke... A spell that strong can't last if the witch is dead" I took in another breath, "Bonnie's ..."

"Noo!" Caroline cried out, she stood up from the sofa and started pacing around the room. "Jeremy, tell Stefan he's lying!"

Jeremy's eyes started to water, tears ran down his face to his cheeks. "Caroline... He's telling the truth", Jeremy walked over to the Caroline and grabbed her arms so she could stop pacing about.

"Noo! You said Bonnie told you that she went...", Caroline stopped in the middle of her sentence. Her shimmering eyes reflected in Jeremy's water filled eyes. Realization hit through her body. Jeremy is a medium; that's the only way he could have spoken to her. Caroline fell to the ground on her knees. Using her hands she cradled her head and a bust of emotional scarred tears fled through her sore eyes.

Rushing on her side, I wrapped my arms around her body and held her close to my chest. Caroline's hands gripped tightly on my jacket; her face buried deep in my chest. I felt her tears touch my skin; seeing her like this broke my heart. My eyes began to tear up, as I stoked her blonde hair. "Shh... Care everything will be alright". I cooed to her in a soft whisper into her ears. I rocked her gently to ease her pain. She needed comfort and I'm here to help her through this mess.

Caroline pushed away from me. "How can you say everything will be alright?! It's not! This is so much for me for handle!" Caroline shouted and stood up facing both me and Jeremy. I stood up facing Caroline. "First it was Tyler bullshit..." Caroline paced around the room trying to distract herself, "Now this! My best friend is dead!". She grabbed the glass from the table and threw it to the wall. As it shattered, Caroline screamed out in pain. For a vampire experiencing the loss of a loved one, ached your soul and mind. Seeing her like this made me cry, but I had to stay strong for her.

I walked over to Caroline and grabbed her arms to calm her down. She released from my hold and stepped back. "Don't! I can't take this" Caroline walked passed me, and left the living room.

As she opened the front door, she halted in place. A firm grip had held her wrist. "Let go of me Stefan!" Caroline struggled to escape my grasp. I couldn't let her go like this.

"NO!" I shouted at her. She's an emotional wreck; her emotions are everywhere. She can kill anyone with such pain coursing through her body. "Care, I know you're upset... But please don't leave. You might kill someone with your emotions unstable". I picked up a strand of blonde hair and placed it behind her ear. I softly touched her cheek, reassuring her I was here for her.

"Stefan I need some air. I'll be in the woods cooling off" Caroline said in her calming tone. She quickly left the house and accelerated into the gloomy woods.

* * *

This was the third or fourth shot of bourbon. I was sulking away my broody moods in alcohol. My thoughts recapped the sweet passionate love making; me and Caroline were entwined in. It was ended by a flood of despondency. I glanced at my phone reading the time which flashed - 22.34. It's been like 4-5 hours since Caroline hasn't come back home. I want to go look for her, but she needs the space to be alone. I don't want to push her over the edge. She's already got a lot on her mind; Tyler trouble and mourning for her best friend. Just thinking about Tyler made me want to drain someone dry. He had gone something to her, which I didn't know. Quickly, I swallowed the fourth shot of bourbon in one whole gulp. The glass hit the counter top, then I grabbed the bottle. Sitting on the chair in the kitchen, I threw my head back gulping down the alcoholic drink .

"Drinking won't help ease the pain you're feeling... She'll come back when she's ready; she just needs some time alone". The voice became louder as it entered the kitchen. Jeremy left the house to tell Damon about my arrival after Caroline had left. I'm guessing Caroline, Jeremy and Damon had worked together to find me. I miss my brother and I could use my big brother's support right now.

"Well I'm brooding" I simply said and took another gulp of tangy bourbon.

Jeremy began to smile and walked over to me. "Go listen to Bon Jovi to cheer yourself up"

I began to laugh and dropped the bottle onto the counter. "That sounds like something Lexi would say"

Jeremy smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah.. Well, she did".

I stood up from the chair and looked at Jeremy with hope flashing through my green eyes. "Is she here now?"

Jeremy nodded, "She's next to you"

Turning my head to the side, I looked into nothing. I couldn't see her. I wanted to tell her everything. Everything I was feeling and everything I wanted. I wanted to tell her that she was right at what she trying imply that night, when veil went back up. "Tell her she was right that night, and I should have listened".

"She can hear you", Jeremy looked over to my side and began to smile. "She said - well duh! I'm always right; you loved her all this time but you never acted on it. Now, is the time" Jeremy seemed confused at first when he was telling me about what Lexi told him. Bewilderment began to plaster on his face as he was alerted at who the girl was. "You guys are talking about Caroline yeah?"

Light laughter erupted from my mouth at both Jeremy's and Lexi's comments. "Yes, I love Caroline", I couldn't help but smile idiotically at what I was saying. I love her. I love Caroline; and I need to tell her.

"Then tell her", Jeremy said. "She someone like you right now, after what she's been through with Tyler and now this".

"Is Lexi saying this?", I questioned.

"Yeah, She's saying that your stupid to finally realizing she's the one for you..." Yeah, Caroline is the one for me. She makes me feel happy. I don't have to hide any of my flaws around her, because she knows them all. We're the same; we're vampires. "She's cute, so don't screw it up", Jeremy finished. We began to laugh at what Lexi told him to say; she sounded like my mother telling me off.

"Don't worry Lexi, I won't".

Jeremy looked over to my side again and he nodded. "She's going now, she says bye broody pants", Jeremy grinned at me.

"Bye Lexi", I turned to my side and felt the air touch my face. It felt as if Lexi had placed her hands on my cheek. I closed my eyes thinking of those times when Lexi was alive; she was like the sister I never had. And now she was gone.

Jeremy saw how I was in my deep thinking moods as I sat back down onto my chair. He took the seat next to me and sat down. "Don't worry Stefan, she'll be back again".

"I know but I can't stop thinking about Caroline", I was scared if she was in danger. She hasn't come back home yet; she's alone without no-one to comfort her. "What happened between her and Tyler anyway?" I raised my eyebrows at Jeremy figuring out why he seemed so tense when I asked about Tyler.

"Erm, I think Caroline should tell you about that". Jeremy rose off from his seat and looked at me. "I'm going to go home, later Stefan".

I stood up from the seat and gave Jeremy a brotherly hug, "See you tomorrow". When we pulled apart, he left the kitchen; I heard the front door open then close. Once he had gone I glanced at the clock. It was now coming to midnight and Caroline hadn't returned. I grabbed the house keys from the desk in the foyer and left the house.

The midnight skyline showed the contrast of the moonlight glow to the pitch black sky. Icy air surrounded near me, as I began to walk further into the woods. For some reason the atmosphere in the woods peaked into an eerie ambient. My vampire hearing picked up a distance screaming which swarmed it's way down the hills of the forest. Using my vampire speed I ran through the woods following the cries of innocent into the darkness. I paused in my tracks when I arrived to my destination. I saw who the those cries belonged too. It was a young girl with jet black hair. Her skin was fair and fragile - It was April. She screams rung to my ears, as the predator had her pinned onto the tree trunk, viciously drinking her blood. The vampire had a familiar scent which I recognized. The scent was of jasmine petals. My mind knew who the vampire was; but I tried to convince myself that I was wrong. I rushed over the blonde haired vampire and pulled her away from April. The blonde vampire started snarling at me as I pushed her into the tree trunk. April fell to the floor and looked over at me. "April! Get out of here!", I shouted out to her and she hurried out of the woods.

My grip on the blonde vampire tightened as she tried to free herself. She growled like an aggressive monster. Her fangs were bared out while her eyes were filled with the demons blood. Blood covered her mouth; remnants of April's blood were flowing down the corners of her mouth as she growled malignantly at me. My thoughts took over my mind as I remember the last time I saw her like this. How I thought she wouldn't become this monster again; but she is now. Caught off guard, she pushed me onto the tree behind me. She released herself from my grasp and inched closer to my face. Her hands now grabbed mine and pinned them to my side. "Argh" I screamed. She bit into my neck, gulping down my blood. I felt the rush of adrenalin shoot through my blood and released myself from her grip. I pushed her onto the ground floor with my weight on top of hers. I hovered on top of her body, roughly pushing her body onto the ground. She tried to break free, but didn't succeed. "Caroline! Stop!".

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Hope you guys don't hate me for picking Jeremy who witnessed Stefan and Caroline making out. My first choice was Tyler, but then another idea came to me about his role in this fanfic. You'll see what I'm talking about in the next chapter...**

**Leave comments so ****I know if I should continue or not xoxox**


	4. Bloodlust

**Will Caroline be back to her humane self? Or will she continue embracing her true nature? Most of all what will Stefan do?**

* * *

The rustling sound of the leaves against Caroline's back to the ground echoed through the dark patches of the forest. The moonlight shone upon the forest, seeping it's way to the forest ground floor. The wind howled into the forest causing the branches to tremble.

All I could hear were the demoniacal growls breaking out of Caroline's throat. She ignored me when I told her to stop moving. She carried on struggling; trying to break out of my grasp. Unexpectedly, Caroline rolled me underneath her and broke free. However, she didn't leave. She stayed seated on top of me and narrowed her face towards mine. Her blood stained lips still covered with my blood traced the outline of my jaw. Seductively, she licked her lips as she stared down into my eyes. I was lost within her powerful blue iris orbs. I know what's going on with her. When I looked into her eyes, there were no signs of emotion reflecting back in her deeply blue ocean pupils.

Normally, when we shared a glance into each others eyes; there was a spark ignited behind those sapphire eyes. However, now as I stare deeply into those pools, there is no spark... no emotion.

I tried to break free from her grasp as she pinned me harder onto the forest floor. Lowering her head closer to my ear she whispered, "Stef, don't you like me like this? We can become ripper's together".

The feel of her breath against my skin sent shivers down my spine. Caroline saw the reaction of my body responding her her actions and smirked devilishly. She licked the side of my jaw, and allowed her fangs to graze my skin. I grunted at silkiness of her tongue on my face. She was seducing me with her charms trying to lure me into becoming_ him_ - the ripper.

Using my strength, I pushed Caroline underneath me again. I inched closer to her face and pinned her arms hard into the ground. She yelled at the pain of her bones in her arms crushing. "NO!" I shouted at her as I stared into her eyes.

Her legs wrapped around my waist tightly, causing my center to be pushed against hers. She released a moan as I groaned at the warm feeling. "You know you want to. I know that we will have so much fun with each other".

"NOO!" I roared into her face. My face changed; the veins came out and my elongated fangs made their appearance.

Caroline saw that her seductive games were not working on me, so she threw me off her. My back hit against the tree trunk and I fell at the base of the tree. Caroline sped her way to me and grabbed me from the collar of the jacket. "Too bad... Now I'll have to kill you".

I grabbed her hands off from me and looked into her eyes intensively. I saw it... she lied. She wouldn't kill me, because I'm her best friend and because she loves me. "You can't, because you love me Care".

Caroline plastered a blank expression. "You don't know that", She screamed at me.

I took a step towards her and cupped her face. She locked her eyes with mine. I saw a spark ignite within her eyes. I narrowed my face near hers, breathing against her rosy cheeks. "Yes, you do... Because I feel the same way too". Our lips touched, kissing each other softly. The kiss turned to be more aggressive as Caroline pushed me into the tree trunk. Her hands traveled to the side of my hips. Her hands got underneath to the jacket and touched my muscles. I pulled her in closer and wrapped my arms around her waist. I traced my fingers along her face and chin. Her hands left my abdominal muscles and wondered above me. Caroline broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. Something had changed.

I heard a branch snap and before I could realize what was going on, Caroline had a stake in her hand. "Goodbye Stefan, Sorry". She grabbed my neck and hovered the stake above my chest.

Before she could stake me, we heard the movement of air twirling around us. Caroline turned her head around and saw nothing. She turned her head back to me and I stared at her searching a way to get through to her. "Caroline, you don't wan't to do this".

"I have too... You're my weakness". Caroline's eyes showed remorse as she said those words to me. Her emotions may be turned off, but it appeared it weren't entirely off.

As soon as the tip of the stake touched the fabric of my jacket above my chest; an obscure figure stepped behind Caroline and twisted her neck. Before Caroline could fall onto the ground, I caught her in my arms.

I stared at the male figure in front of me recognizing his scent. "Damon".

"Hello brother, long time no see", Damon smirked.

"How did you know where to find me and Caroline?".

"April came running to Elena at the Grill and Elena phoned me telling about Barbie going psycho killer on April; then you swooped in saving the day". Damon stepped towards me and Caroline and looked at Caroline. "You better go take her to the boarding house".

"What about Silas? Who knows what he'll do when he finds out I'm out of the box". I know that Silas will kill everyone, because he wants to get the cure to be with his true love.

"Don't worry about it; surprising he left telling me that he'll be out of town for a few weeks to travel around. The way I see it he's planning some evil plan, so we better be ready". Damon was being rational for once. Maybe being with Elena has changed him to be more humane and logical.

My left arm was placed behind Caroline's neck, while the other arm hooked underneath her legs. I held Caroline in my hands and stared down at her limp body. Her face was buried in my chest; her golden curly blonde hair spread across the sides of her face. She looked so beautiful... But I needed to fix her. I stared back at Damon who saw the guilt I was displaying across my masked expression. Damon smiled and walked pass me.

"Where are you going?", my eyebrows knotted together in confusion as I saw Damon leaving in the opposite direction.

"I'm going to tell Sheriff Forbes that Blondie will be staying at our place for a couple of days, so we can make sure she doesn't go all barbie ripper on anyone else. She already killed two campers out here. She drained them dry... It wasn't pretty". Damon mocked about the murders Caroline committed; it seriously wasn't helping. Nor was it helping me out.

Caroline killed two humans. She's a mess and I have to help her. I'm her best friend, I can't see her suffer like this. She turned her emotions off due to the grief she felt for Bonnie's death. It's too much for her to handle. It's too much for me to handle too. My hunger for blood is stronger than before. Ever since Caroline fed me her blood, I've changed. My attraction towards her has intensified. My hunger for her blood has multiplied. My need for her is all I think about. Now seeing Caroline suffer is making me suffer.

"I'll see you at the Boarding house then". I smiled back at Damon and he reflected back a smile. With vampire speed I paced towards the Boarding house. I kicked the door open and entered the house. Glancing at the surroundings near me, I inhaled the natural scent of a musky pine forest aroma. I missed being home; being back in the house feels comfortable.

I walked downstairs into the basement. I opened the cell door and placed Caroline firmly into the bed. Before I left I stroked her cheek and planted a soft kiss. Shutting the door behind me and fell to the side of the wall. I threw my head back thinking of ways to retrieve Caroline back to her us - her mom, Jeremy, Elena, Matt, Damon and me.

"How is she is?". The voice spoke in such a hush whisper, and I looked to see a brunette female standing before me. Her brown doe eyes revealed the uneasiness worry.

"She turned her emotions off..." I dropped my head to the ground. Tears start to form inside my eyes. The pain seeing Caroline like this... It's like going through hell. I'm afraid that I'm going to lose her. "Only way to get through to her, is me".

Elena sits next to me and places her hand on my shoulder. "We'll get her back", Elena reassured me as she smiled genuinely.

I stood up from the ground and look at her. "I'm going to take a shower. When Damon comes back home tell him I need to talk to him". Elena nodded in response. I walked out of the basement and into my bedroom. I sat down on my bed thinking of how this is all my fault. If I didn't come back to Mystic Falls then Caroline wouldn't be a vampire or be in this current situation. I lifted myself off my bed and entered the bathroom. I turned the shower on and stripped off my clothes. The touch of the water against my skin made me relax. It washed the pain I was feeling, it eased my guilt, it eased everything I was feeling.

* * *

Heading into the kitchen, I grabbed a glass of warm human blood. I needed to be careful with the amount of blood I drank or otherwise Caroline wouldn't be the only ripper in Mystic falls. I drink the glass of blood slowly, so I could take control of my thirst.

"Wow! You're fighting the hunger", Damon came into the kitchen and saw how my expression was so fixed while I drank the blood. When I finished the glass of blood I placed it on the counter and reviewed Damon's sassy comment.

"I'm only taking small amounts of blood. I only drink half a glass each day", I replied to Damon walking to his standing position. Damon's eye widen, and a worried expression grew upon his face. "Don't worry, I'm handling my thirst".

"You better. I can't control Romeo and Juliet rippers", Damon smirked. He knew about me and Caroline. Well this will be fun to hear.

"I don't have time with 'Damon humor'. If you haven't noticed Caroline has turned her emotions off.". I wasn't in the mood for fun and games. The situation with Caroline has been the only thing on my mind lately.

"Calm down Romeo. It's only been three days since she's been locked up in the cell; we'll need her to be weak".

"Three days is enough to make her weak. She hasn't drank human blood, she barely drinks enough animal blood to keep her alive!". I couldn't take it anymore; Caroline's pleads for mercy was what I always heard whenever I entered the basement to give her animal blood. Her cries for being released echoed at the back of my head at night. It scarred me to see her like this.

"Fine! We'll go to the basement now and fix her. You know the plan, yes?". Damon could see how hurt I was. He would obviously know; he's my brother.

I nodded back at him and we went down into the basement. We stood outside the cell door. Damon looked into the cell door hatch to observe where Caroline was. He opened the cell door and gave me the_ it's-clear_ look. Caroline would normally greet us with a surprise attack. But today she didn't, because she doesn't have enough blood in her system. She just sat on the floor with her legs crossed.

As both me and Damon entered the cell, Caroline snarled at us. Her face vamped out, and she looked like she hadn't slept at all. Her hair lost its sunshine glow, her eyes lost their sapphire crystal glint; but most of all her face didn't light up like before.

"Evening Barbie", Damon said as he knelled in front of Caroline.

"Shut up you jackass!", Caroline shouted with her fangs pointing out of her mouth.

"Calm down Care, we're not here to harm you", I said as I walked to her and stroked her cheek.

Caroline's face changed back to normal and she moved her face closer to my hand. After a second or so she moved my hand off her face and looked away. "You can't turn my emotions back on".

"We can. Well Stefan can. You're his weakness, because you love him..." Caroline snarled at Damon's comment and raised her head to look at him.

"No I don't", Caroline replied in monotone.

"Don't lie with me Barbie! You had a flipping crush on him since day one and you still do!", Damon replied angrily at Caroline's attitude. Caroline didn't reply, she just looked down at the floor then looked back at Damon. He looked deep into her eyes and asked, "What would you have if Stefan died?"

Caroline eyes quickly looked into mine as she was afraid of losing me too. She turned to Damon and plastered a fake blank expression. "Nothing... Because I don't care".

"Oh really?", Damon got up and stood next to me grinning mischievously. He caught Caroline's game of pretending not to care about me. He obviously knew that his speech was going according to plan.

Caroline nodded and looked back at me with those blue orbs. She was hiding behind a mask. A mask of her dark side.

"Arghh!", I screamed in distress as Damon injected vervain into my arm. I collapsed onto the floor of the cell staring at Caroline's pained face.

"Why did you do that?!", Caroline screamed from the top of her lungs as she pushed Damon into the wall. She quickly ran to my side, checking if I was alright.

"I thought you didn't care?", Damon said skeptically.

Caroline realized what she had done. She showed the emotions - fear, anxiety, and concern. She ran to the opposite side of cell room and faced the wall. "I don't".

"Okia...", Damon said. He paced towards me and knelled down. "So, you won't find if I go this?" Damon held a stake in his hand and pressed in down into my chest close to my heart.

"AARGHH", I yelled at the pain of the stake scratching pass the side of my heart.

"NOOOOO!", Caroline shrieked as she heard my screams of ache. She pushed Damon back into the wall, but this time with more force. As Damon hit the wall, I heard his spine crack.

Caroline ran over to my side and pulled out the stake. Tears ran down the side of her face and dropped onto my cheek as she held my head in her hands. "I can't lose you Stefan... I love you".

I grabbed Caroline's hand and brought it to my lips. "I love you too Care", I whispered as I kissed her hand. Caroline burst into tears again and kissed my cheek.

"Eugh!", Damon said out loud as he stood up straightening his posture. "Now that everything is fixed here, I'm going to bring some blood to celebrate". Damon flashed out of the room and came back with blood bags.

"Here you need it to heal", Damon said as he passed me the blood bag. I drank the blood quickly, then I should have. The veins underneath my eyes came out full of blood. My hunger for blood intensified rapidly. Suddenly, a soft hand stroked the side of my face. Caroline always managed to ease my bloodlust with her presence. The veins disappeared and my blood bag was empty. The wound on my chest began to heal up, and the vervain in my system was out as a lot of my blood escaped from chest when I was staked mere moments ago.

I stood up with the help of Caroline's guidance. I looked at her face and saw blood on her lips. She must have drunken blood too, while I was drinking mine. She smiled gracefully at me, happy to see that I was alive. I smiled back at her too. I'm complete, I got my Caroline back. We just stood there lost in each other's eyes.

"Ahem!", Damon coughed roughly. "I'm in the room too, please don't do any moves in front of me, leave it for the bedroom", Damon said with a smug look. "See you guys upstairs", Damon said as he escaped from the cellar.

Caroline blushed brightly that her cheeks were a next shade of crimson red. I laughed gently under my breath and placed my arm around Caroline's waist. "Come on lets go", I said softly before we walked out of the cell.

"Stefan, Can I use you're shower?", Caroline asked smiling up at me. "I haven't had a showered in ages! I smell like a rotten banana peel in a trash can".

I exploded out in laughter at Caroline's comment. Man, I sure have missed Caroline's jokes. "Sure you can, I'm going to need a shower too, to wash the blood. You use my shower in my suite and I'll use Damon's".

Caroline nodded and we walked up the upstairs of the basement to the living room. Elena and Jeremy saw Caroline and embraced each other. The room was filled with tears of joy and warmth. After everyone shared their embraces, me and Caroline went upstairs to shower.

* * *

It was night and cool breeze trickled down my body as I stepped out of the shower. I grabbed one of Damon's white soft towels and wrapped it around my hips. Looking in the mirror, I combed through my sleek hair using my hand. Gazing down at my chest I saw the wound closed up and healed. I felt relaxed and peaceful.

Exiting out of Damon's bedroom, I slowly walked down the hallway. I heard Damon and Elena downstairs watching some comedy movie and giggling at how retarded the characters were. As I walked down the hallway I saw my bedroom door slightly open. The door was slightly open so I took it as an invitation to be allowed in as Caroline may be still in the shower. Closing my distance with my bedroom door, the smell of vanilla and jasmine hit my senses. I pushed the door wider and entered the room, then closed it.

"Fuck's sake!", Caroline shrieked as she jumped. She turned around and saw me standing in the middle of the room with my bare chest naked. A few droplets of water remained on my chest and Caroline just stood there taking in the view of my glistening body.

"Sorry if I startled you, just came in to change", I replied with my arms crossed on my chest. Caroline saw my bicep muscles flex as I crossed them over my chest. Again she lost focus and stared at me. "Distracted much?", I teased as I walked over to Caroline.

When I walked over to Caroline I realized that she was standing there in her black lace bra and panties. Her towel was on the floor beside her foot. It must have fallen off her body when she jumped at the sight of me entering the room. I reached her standing position and licked my lips while staring at her curiously. God, she looked beautiful... breath-taking even; her curly damp hair resting on her shoulders, her blue orbs sparking like stars in the sky, and her toned slim legs made her look like a woman that every man dreamed of wanting.

She turned around quickly avoiding to gaze at my body up close. She released a sigh and walked over to my chest of drawers and opened one of the drawers. She withdrew one of my shirts which has a name printed on it saying 'Harvard' . "You don't mind if I borrow one of you're shirts", Caroline asked turning her head around towards me with my shirt in her hand. "I don't have anything to wear considering my clothes are at my place".

"Yeah sure". I walked over to her again and looked deeply into her eyes. I saw that spark ignite within her eyes again. Caroline dropped my top on the floor as she were lost exploring into my deep emerald eyes. I placed my hands on both sides of her hips and brought her closer on my body. Caroline shivered at the intimate contact. Straight away our lips touched each other nibbling, sucking and kissing each other with such passion. Caroline's hands began to hook around my neck bringing us closer to deepen the kiss even more. My hands started to ran down her back grabbing her backside and I lifted her into my arms. Using my vampire speed, I pushed Caroline's back against the wall and started kissing down her throat. Caroline wrapped her legs around my waist and trailed her fingers into my hair tucking it playfully.

"Stefan...", Caroline whispered as I sucked on her soft spot along her neck. "We're losing control".

I continued sucking on her skin then trailed steamy hot kisses up her throat to her ear. "I want to lose control with you".

Caroline obliged to my comment and kissed me ferociously on my lips. Her hands began to stroke my back then her nails scratched deeply into my skin. Man, I loved it when she did that. The feel of her nails scratching my skin was painful but erotic. My face then slid down her neck kissing her throat again. Caroline released a moan which sent me to rip off her bra with my hands.

"You better buy me a new one", Caroline teased when the bra hit the floor.

I looked down at fullness and roundness of her breasts and cupped one in my hand. "Don't worry, I'll buy you many bras". I placed my mouth around her nipple biting onto it, making it hard against my tongue.

"Ah", Caroline cried out in pleasure.

I could smell her arousal increasing with each touch I provided. I grabbed hold of her backside again but this time her pelvis was in direct contact with mine as Caroline took the towel off my hips. I walked over to my bed with Caroline in my hands kissing her plump lips; we both dropped onto my bed with myself elevated on top of her. I started to grind my hips against hers as her warmth enveloped around me. Caroline hosted her hips higher to feel this powerful contact. My lips kissed down to her chest over her stomach then to her thighs. Caroline arched her back to feel more of my tongue licking her skin as it ran down her creamy body. I separated Caroline's legs with my hands and placed my head in between. Caroline knew what I was about to do, so she tucked a strand of my hair so I would look up at her.

"Don't worry, I want to make this special", as I said those words Caroline's face lit up and nodded in response.

I took off Caroline's panties off her legs and stared at her juicy folds. They were wet from all the contact I delivered to her, which certainly made my need to take her now more appealing. But I didn't want to do that. I wanted to take time and make love to Caroline because she's the one I ever wanted.

Licking and sucking into her center with my skilled tongue, made my manhood erect. Caroline released several husky moans and gripped her hands tightly onto the bed sheets underneath her. Her hips jerked up and down around my mouth and I grabbed her backside to lure her closer to my mouth. Two of fingers started to plunge deep into her center in fast movements; she was close to her orgasm that she started jerking her hips to the rhythm of my fingers.

"Stefan!", Caroline yelled out as she came. I trailed soft kisses on her thigh then worked myself up to her chest then neck. Caroline wrapped her legs around my waist and grinded against my hard manhood.

I entwined my fingers through Caroline's as we kissed each other passionately. I took hold of my manhood and slowly thrusted into her center. We both sighed at the contact of how my large manhood stretched her walls. It was electrifying, pleasurable and blissful. I thrusted into her faster, and Caroline squeezed my hand a little tighter at the overwhelming sensation she and I were experiencing. Our breathing began to grow heavy and our foreheads touched placing soft kisses on each others lips. Moments later, I could feel Caroline's walls contacting around my manhood tighter. Using my hips I jerked into her more faster at an uncontrollable pace. Caroline released my hands and scratched down onto my back. My face traveled in between her neck and collar bone.

"I'm going to come", I panted into Caroline's neck. Caroline moaned in response too lost to say nothing. The energy of reaching our climaxes felt so intense and full of sexual excitement that made my face vamp out. My fangs grazed Caroline's neck and punctured into her vein. A yell escaped from her throat at the sexual excitement she was experiencing. She rode out of her orgasm and I licked the blood around the two holes I made. I jerked my hips more profoundly into her. The smell of Caroline's blood and both our arousal intoxicated my senses. I came into her and my liquid filled her center. Caroline's fangs then grazed my neck when I lifted my head to look up at her. She punctured into my neck and drank my blood. The feeling of her drinking my blood made me harden painfully again.

With vampire speed, I rolled myself so that Caroline could be on top of me. Caroline began to ride my manhood at such an uneven pace. Her fangs bared out began to graze along my chest and then my lips. We kissed each other with our fangs scraped against each other. We were tasting our own blood on each other's tongues as they striked in a hungry haze. Placing my hands on Caroline's hips, we both rode each other in vampire speed. A series of moans and groans erupted from our lips which made us go even faster. We reached our orgasms again and drank from each other's necks as the climax tingled our nerves. Our faces changed back to their human appearances after drinking each other's blood.

"I love you Stefan", Caroline said as she laid her head on my chest. I pulled a sheet on top of us before taking myself out of her.

I kissed her head and wrapped my arm around her waist. I looked at her blue orbs thinking of the amount of sexual tension we built around us. "I love you too Caroline".

* * *

**Steroline sex had to be done. So everything is back to normal now, or that's what we think...**

**Leave comments so I know what you guys think. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter xoxo**


	5. Out of control

**Sorry for late update, I'm starting sixth form this September and I was given assignments to do :( Won't happen again x**

**In this chapter Caroline will explain what happened between her and Tyler to Stefan. **

* * *

The room was filled the rays of light which came through the wide glass windows. The curtains were wide open draping down from the rails. Silence invaded the room until I heard the light breathing besides me. I turned my head to see Caroline's chest motioning up and down as she breathed softly. She was on her side facing my body and grabbing hold of my hand. I smiled at the sight of Caroline and shifted my body closer to hers as I turned on my side.

The sudden movement of my weight on the mattress made Caroline's eyes to flutter open. I smiled at how her eyes squinted at the sight of the light. "Have you been staring at me while I was sleeping?", Caroline asked she shifted closer to my body. She rested her forehead near mine and closed her eyes.

I wrapped my other arm around Caroline's waist, which sent a shiver down her spine. I smiled at the reaction and kissed her cheek. Her eyes opened and looked deep into my emerald orbs. "Only for a few minutes", I replied smiling gracefully at her.

Caroline smiled and sighed happily. When I looked into her pupils, I could see something troubling her. Her expression changed into a frown which I can't stand to see. "I wish we could be like this forever".

"Why can't we?", I asked her softly. I knew it was Caroline's insecurities flooding through her thoughts at this moment. Caroline always felt insecure about herself and whenever anything good happened in her life she believed it wouldn't last.

"Like every guy in life, they leave me for someone else", Caroline's eyes began to water so she looked down away from my gaze. "Matt wasn't in love with me he was still strung up with Elena...Klaus he's got Hayley...Tyler...", Caroline cried onto my chest while I stroked her hair.

"Shhh...You don't have to tell me about...", Caroline abruptly shook her head in disapproval before I could continue.

"No, you deserve to know...", Caroline took a deep breath and began. "Tyler came back to town after a few days Klaus left, expect he didn't come alone". I raised my eyebrows in confusion and Caroline continued. "He came back with his fiancé...He got engaged and started a life without me in it". Caroline sat up against the headboard and brought the blanket to cover her chest. She brought her legs into her arms and held them close. "I made him promise to live a happy life without me... and he did". Caroline cried into her arms.

I sat up and soothed circles on her back to calm her down. My intentions is to kill Tyler after the misery he has up Caroline through. I could rip his guts out and tear out his heart from his chest. But seeking revenge through murder is not what Caroline wants me to do. I'll sort him out one way or another for breaking Caroline.

"I will never leave you Caroline, not for anyone else", I said.

Caroline looked up and I saw her eyes filled with watery tears. "Not even for Elena?", Caroline murmured.

"No not for Elena or anyone else... I'm yours and your mine", I said as I wiped her tears under her eyes. My hands cupped her face and we held our gaze.

Caroline smiled as I said those words to her. Her blue orbs were back to their breath-taking ocean color of jade. She looked at me lips then back into my eyes. I knew what she trying to tell me so I licked my lips then my face fell closer to hers in a couple of seconds. Our lips moved together tasting each other. I bit Caroline's bottom lip while she bit mine. Our tongues darted at each other in our mouths deepening the kiss into a passionate blissful haze. Caroline moaned at way our lips kept wanting more contact. I smiled at her action and my arms began to wrap around her waist to bring her closer to my body. Caroline was now straddling in my laps and tugging my hair with her fingerprints in my scalp.

"I need you", Caroline panted out in between the kisses.

Hearing Caroline say that made me crazy for her in that moment. I grabbed hold of her legs wrapped them around my waist. I pushed Caroline onto the bed with my body melted into hers. Caroline arched her back forward and tilted her neck back onto the mattress. I trailed heated kisses down her throat to her chest and traveled back to her mouth. The room was filled with deep husky moans erupting from our throats that we couldn't hear anything else.

"Wow! Barbie and Ken having fun with each other?", Damon busted into the room with a sly grin on his face. I didn't hear the door open but it looked like Damon had been standing in the doorway just recently.

Once again that ended another sweet moment between me and Caroline.

I quickly got off Caroline and slid on my boxers, while Caroline wrapped herself around in the blanket covering her body.

"Don't you have anything better to do, Brother?", I said angrily. Damon making an appearance when me and Caroline were in our blissful moment ruined my mood. I'm thinking I should have a lock on my door now.

"Well I wanted to say to keep it down! Me and Elena are trying to sleep", Damon fired back.

Caroline got up from the bed holding the blanket close to her body and approached Damon. "No one told you to listen!".

"Do you think I wanted to? I already heard enough of the ooh and aahs last night, don't wanna hear it in the morning now", Damon smirked at Caroline then to me. "It's not my fault that my vampire hearing can pick up everything", Damon reasoned crossing his arms across his chest.

Caroline walked away from Damon and picked up her clothes from the floor. "I'm going to change in the bedroom", Caroline said to me as she entered the bathroom. I could tell her was annoyed with Damon, but she didn't want to start an argument with him because I was there.

I watched Caroline go into the bathroom then glanced at Damon giving him the what-the-fuck-is-your-problem look. "Seriously?".

"What?", Damon shrugged his shoulders. "I was saying the truth".

"Well shut up and stop entering my room".

"Trust me brother after what I just saw I will never enter your room", Damon replied walking over to me. "Brother please calm you're sex drive with Blondie", Damon smirked and patted my shoulder. Before I could reply he flashed out the room.

I chuckled under my breath and headed over to knock on the bathroom door. Before I could knock the door opened. Standing in front of me was Caroline dressed in the Hazard shirt which fitted just a few inches above her knee. All I could see were her toned slim legs.

"Damon's right, you should control you're sexual needs", Caroline teased tilting her head as she approached closer to me. She placed both hands on my chest and moved them up behind my head slowly.

"How can I if you keep teasing me like that", I replied as I pushed Caroline's body to the wall holding her backside.

Caroline wrapped her legs around my waist and sighed deeply. "And how can I resist when you're half naked", Caroline said smiling up into my green eyes.

I kissed her lips then her neck. I felt Caroline's face change which made my face to vamp out.

"Stefan...We should stop", Caroline said taking in quick breathes as the lust overwhelmed her.

I stopped kissing her and placed her feet on the ground gently. "Okia, but next time I won't be able to control it".

Caroline nodded and kissed my cheek. "I'll meet you downstairs, I'm going to drink some blood".

* * *

I changed myself into a white tank top and black jeans. As I walked down the stairs I thought about what Caroline told me about Tyler. He broke her heart and shattered it into a million of pieces. He will pay for what he has done and I will make sure of it. My body tensed up at the thought of seeing Tyler. I wouldn't even think twice not to...

"You got over Tyler pretty quick". The mention of Tyler's name brought me back to reality. Using my vampire hearing I carried on over-hearing the conversation. I stood just outside the living room and saw Caroline and Elena sitting comfortably on the sofa with glasses of blood.

"Yeah, I guess it's because I've always loved Stefan more but I never really realized it until Tyler sorta broke up with me", Caroline replied. "Don't get me wrong Elena, but I did love Tyler... But not the same way as I do with Stefan. I was hurt because I made myself believe that Tyler was the one; when really it's been Stefan all along".

Elena took a slip of her blood and smiled at Caroline. "You really love him, yeah?".

Caroline shook her head and corrected Elena. "Yes...I'm in love with him", Caroline smiled.

I decided to make my presence aware as I walked into the room. Both Caroline and Elena look up at me with startled looks. I made my way to the sofa and sat next to Caroline taking in her hand. "I'm in love with you too", I said. I kissed her forehead and let her head fall on my shoulder.

"You guys look good together", Elena beamed at us. She pointed a finger at me and placed on her serious look. "Stefan, take care of Caroline and don't let anything get between you guys".

I chuckled at the sudden order Elena has said out to me and Caroline. I gripped Caroline's hand a little tighter and looked into her eyes. "I won't".

Caroline smiled and kissed my cheek leaving a mark on my skin that felt so heated but soft.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that", Damon said with a crooked smile on his face. He sat next to Elena and kissed the top of her head and then slouched on the sofa.

"What you mean Damon?", Elena said.

"Katherine's still in Mystic Falls. So whenever the reason is I'm guessing it's something to do with Stefan". Damon looked over at Caroline's worried expression and hesitantly added, " or she's going play vampire hunter now as she's human".

"Why would Katherine be after Stefan", Caroline spoke up.

"Because the slimy slut believes that she's in love with my brother".

Caroline looked up at me searching for answers. "Caroline even if she does, I don't". I cupped her face with my hands and stoked her cheeks. "I only love you Care".

Caroline smiled but it frowned two seconds later. "She hates me already and if she knows about us I'm sure she'll stake me".

"No care she won't because I won't let anything happen to you", I reassured her.

Caroline touched my hands over her cheeks and plastered a fake smile. She took hold of my hands and set them on her laps. "I know Stef... I'll be at the grill to keep me distracted". Caroline got up and left the room. I heard the front door slam and started to get up to pour myself a glass of bourbon.

"You know she's only acting like that because she's scared of losing you", Elena pointed out as I walked over the bar pouring a drink of bourbon.

"I know", I stated and took a large gulp of the drink.

"Why don't you go after her before you start brooding", Damon said.

"Alright", I said before drinking my remaining bourbon.

I walked out of the Boarding house with my leather jacket on and boots heading towards Mystic Grill. The day was coming to end, as I looked over the horizon sunset settling in the sky. I just wish Caroline was here to see the beauty of nature... It's similar to the beauty I see in her heart and soul.

I arrived at the grill and surveyed the area. Then something caught my eye making my hands clench into fists by my sides.

"If you're looking for Care she left like half an hour ago". The nerve of that bastard! Calling Caroline by her nickname. The way he walked up to me like I'm his friend. To be honest I never really liked him, he was a dick.

"Okia", I replied turning around to exit the restaurant. I counted one to ten in my head to calm my firing nerves from exploding.

"She told you didn't she?", Tyler said scoffing under his breath. "What was I suppose to do?", Tyler continued shrugging his shoulders.

I turned around and faced Tyler. "She pleaded to Klaus to bring you back because she loved you! And you repay her by getting engaged? You truly are an pathetic asshole!". I couldn't help but get angry over the fact Tyler was being so uncaring towards Caroline. I'm glad he and Caroline are no longer together, she deserves better.

"I'm an asshole?", Tyler laughed mockingly and took a step forward. "By the looks of it you and Caroline are getting on. You're just using her as a rebound girl to get over Elena".

Yeah that did it. My fist hit the bridge of his nose and Tyler fell lifelessly down onto the ground. After I realized what I just had done I looked around the room drawing in so much attention from everyone. I quickly left the grill before I finished off Tyler.

The cool breeze helped calm me down a bit but from my throat erupted low growls of wrath. My fists on either sides of my body felt like beating someone up brutally. Preferably Tyler. As if I would use Caroline like that; using her as a rebound girl. I would never do that to her. She's my best friend, my rock... my love. Every moment I've shared with Caroline is real. Tyler saying all the bullshit about how I'm using her just makes me wants to kill him even more. I carried on walking down the street to head down into the woods. Maybe that's where Caroline is now.

"Well I never knew you loved fighting with dogs". A sweet but sarcastic voice spoke behind me. I recognized her voice, it sounded familiar. Her mockery tone rang through my ears alarming me who she was.

* * *

**I wonder who the girl is...**

**Remember to leave comments so I know that this isn't a fail. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter xoxo **


	6. She devil

**Thanks for the comments guys, it really means a lot to me xoxo**

**Ready to find out who the woman is?**

* * *

I turned my head around and caught the glimpse of her fair, curly, brown hair. Her big doe hazel eyes replicated the same appearance as Elena's.

"Katherine", I hissed her name through my teeth. _Why is she here? Why does she want?_ These questions kept screaming out inside my head.

"Hello, handsome". Katherine smirked as she walked towards me swaying her hips side to side. Even as a human, Katherine was still the same cunning woman who uses her power of seduction.

"Why are you here?". It really wasn't a question, it was more of a demand. I know that she appears when trouble is getting to her. It's the game she loves to play which normally results to innocent lives to be slaughtered.

Katherine smirked and placed her hand on my cheek. "I'm here for you only".

I took her hand away from my face and pinned her to the tree behind her grabbing her throat. "What's the real reason?", I roared in front of her face. So much rage flared through my veins that my fangs bared out of my gums. My green forest eyes turned into the devil's blood.

Katherine struggled under my grip and started grasping for air. I threw her carelessly onto the ground and walked away heading further into the woods. I heard Katherine inhaling oxygen back into her fragile body. Leafs start to crunch at the weight of her high heel boots pressing firmly onto the forest ground below as she stands up.

"Wrong move Stefan", Katherine shouted out before she appeared in front of me pointing a stake to my chest. She chuckles a wicked laugh while pouting her lips. "Now... You didn't actually think that I would let you wonder off to you're blondie vamp, did you?".

I threw the stake out of Katherine's hands and hit her back against the tree bark with one of hands making contact with her throat. "Leave me alone!". My pungent sharp fangs inched closer to her neck feeling the blood pumping through her carotid artery. With my other hand I touched the skin above the artery. "I will sink my teeth into you're skin and tear you're throat out", I whispered into her ear.

Katherine tilted her head to the side and placed both her hand behind the back of my neck pushing my mouth onto her neck. "Do it", she challenged me. I looked up at her face with my eyebrows knitted in confusion. She loves to play games; she is very cunning and tactical when it comes to the things she want. Even without her vampire superior side, she's still got that flare of manipulation.

Before I should realize what was happening, Katherine bit my lower lip releasing a pleasurable moan. Something inside my body ignited to the touch of her soft lips on mine. My hunger surfaced through my skin, itching to sink my fangs into her neck. I kissed her back and growled at the intensity of the beating pulse of her echoing heart. All I could think about was the blood pumping through her body. Suddenly memories of blood sharing with Caroline brought me back to reality. _Caroline! I can't do this to her_. I pulled away from the kiss and shifted back quickly putting distance between us. Katherine smirked at me and twirled a piece of her curly hair around her finger.

"Enjoy the scene?", Katherine looked over my shoulder as she said those words filled with mockery. I felt the presence of another vampire behind me... It felt familiar. It felt like I was bonded to it. Then it hit me. Anxious, devastation overcame my senses at I glared behind me. Those eyes pierced through my heart. It felt as if a stake had been buried deep inside my heart.

"How could you?", Caroline cried out. "You kissed her! I... I saw". Caroline's body posture seemed like it was glued to the ground. Her eyes lashed out the disappointment, the heartbreak and the broken trust.

This was the game. I was in her trap and I fell for it. Katherine's devilish game involved Caroline to be defeated and heartbroken as she would see the view of me and Katherine kissing. I walked over to Caroline but she stepped back placing her hand in front of her signalling me to stop where I am. "Don't come near me! Don't touch me or speak to me!" She shouted out through the wave of tears rushing out of her red soar eyes.

I felt my heart pang against my chest as those words sunk into my head. My eyes began to water up at the sight of Caroline emotionally hurt. I ran to her and grabbed hold of her arms. "Caroline my hunger for blood drove me to the kiss. It meant nothing... I love you Care and I'm...".

Before I could continue Caroline screamed out in pain and fell into my arms. "Stefan...", Caroline said softly in a hushed tone. A moment later her eyes are closed. I dropped onto my knees and laid Caroline's body on the forest floor checking her body for any injuries. I noticed a dart which was located on her left leg, which contained some sort of liquid within it. I yanked the dart out and sensed the smell of the toxic natural herb - vervain.

"One down, one more to go", Katherine hissed holding a gun filled with vervain darts.

I stood up ready to attack Katherine. Before I could use my vampire speed, she shot me in the stomach. A laborious groan came out of my throat at the stinging motion of the vervain scorching my flesh from the inside. Katherine lowered the gun and a sinister smile crawled its way up from the edges of her mouth. "Sorry Stef; better you both die than me".

I fell helplessly onto the ground besides Caroline. The last thing I see is Caroline's fair porcelain skin which contrasts to her vibrant pink lips. Darkness takes over my body and my conscience activates. I shouldn't have kissed Katherine, but I couldn't help myself. Her blood drew me in; blood is my weakness. My anchor to my addiction of bloodlust is Caroline. It wasn't my intention to harm her... That's the last thing I would ever want to do. My thoughts start to fade. I feel numb; that's when I can sense the darkness taking over my mind.

* * *

I woke up unconscious. Lifting my head up, my eyes lazily opened up. The fire torches spread out evenly across the area created shadows in the gaps of the cave. The heat from the flame radiated to every corner of the cave illuminating the appearance of the brindle rock structure. I looked down at my body and noticed that I was sat on the ground chained up to the wall by my wrists above my head. The coldest of the steel iron cuffs around my wrists touched every nerve. Still weak from the strong dosage of vervain made it impossible for me to break free. I heard a distant groan of disapproval straight in front of me.

"Caroline, are you hurt?", I asked worriedly at her. Caroline's eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes. Her pupils expanded when her gaze met mine. She tugged and pulled the chains to break free, but failed. She threw her head back against the side of the cave and sighed at the situation we were in. Slowly, she tilted her head forward looking back at my concerned expression.

"No, I'm fine", Caroline plastered a fake smile across her face. I knew that her body felt weak from the vervain. I could tell she was upset about the kiss; I lost her now. I promised myself before I would fight for her and I will try until she says not to.

I heard the loud clicking of heels descending from the far corner of the cave approaching us. "She is now", Katherine smiled as she shot Caroline in the neck with wooden bullets. Caroline shrieked at the sudden attack. Tears stained her rosy cheeks and her screams echoed in the cave.

With all my strength I pulled the chains once again but nothing happened. "Hurt her again and you're dead!". Adrenalin hit my body with such force that anger and rage flared to the surface of my skin. My eyes turned red from the tension within my nerves. I wanted to kill Katherine before she could cause any more harm to Caroline.

Katherine walked over to me and crouched down to face me. "Oh sweety don't worry". Katherine smirked and began to stroke my cheek. "As much I would love to torture you're petty little blonde vamp; I cant. I made a deal with Silas to spare my life in exchange for hers and yours".

My vampire teeth bared out releasing a frenzy snarl at Katherine. She laughed and walked away from me to stand in between me and Caroline. "Why does Silas want us?", Caroline cried out. She was falling apart and I couldn't do nothing to help her.

"You seriously don't know, do you?", Katherine raised her eyebrows in surprise. Both me and Caroline stayed silent ready to hear what she was about to say. Katherine leaned against the wall of the cave and placed her hands on her hips. "Well we all know that Silas was planning to take to cure and die to be reunited with his lover. But we never knew who his lover was". Katherine looked over at Caroline and continued, "You are the reincarnation version of Silas's lover - Rosalyn". Both me and Caroline looked at each other with concussion. Katherine saw the exchange and chuckled. "It gets weirder. Silas was planning to turn her into a vampire so that they could both live together for eternity. However Qetsiyah killed Rosalyn before all of that stuff could happen and trapped her soul".

"Wha..How is Stefan involved?", Caroline stuttered. I looked over at Caroline and I saw the oh-my-fucking-god expression printed on her face. This was soo much to take in for her and also for me. My ancestor was in love with Rosalyn who is Caroline. It all seems impossible but when does anything normal happen in our lives.

Katherine sighed and took a deep breath. "He wants to preform a ritual will bring Rosalyn's soul back to her body which you are in. To do this he needs the blood of his doppelganger". Katherine turned her head and pointed at me. "What's where you come in. Even though you're a vampire, you possess special skills as you are the doppelganger from the strongest immortal beings ever. You're body still can produce blood but only small amounts of it. Silas can't use his blood because you have to die. All of you're blood is needed; there's a chance you'll survive but no chance for Caroline. Once Rosalyn gets into her body, Caroline's soul will be lost". She crossed her arms over her chest and continued, "Once I give him you and Caroline I can live my life without no hassle".

"You psychotic bitch! Leave Caroline out of this; he can use another body and he can just take me instead". My features sharpened as my temper grew. I motioned my wrists forward to break free from the chains; yet again nothing happened.

"NOO!", Caroline cried out. "I can't lose you again". Tears ran down her cheeks as her lips trembled.

"Sadly I can't do that. He wants you both and if I fail he will kill me. I took the cure which puts me on his hit list. I always look out myself". Katherine smirked devilishly at the sight of Caroline falling apart. "Don't worry blonde; you both can be together on the other side".

Why can't anything be normal? All I wanted was to start new with the girl I love - Caroline. Now it all seems conflicted; normalcy can never be in our lives. Not when we are vampires. Caroline dropped her head to the ground so I couldn't see her tears anymore. Her blond locks covered her face masking the pain she was burying. No reply had been delivered from Caroline; she was silent... Inside she's in distress.

Right before my eyes I see a blurred image of man in black jeans and leather jacket. Katherine can sense another presence roaming us; she quickly retrieves a gun from her holster which was situated on her hips. The man stood in front of her and threw the gun away from her hands. "I rather have them alive", Damon smirked. He pushed her body onto the wall as he wrapped a hand around her throat.

"Damon! Help Caroline out first". Before Damon could approach Caroline, Elena entered the cave and ran to her side.

"Help Stefan, I'll help Caroline", Elena called out. Damon broke the chains from the wall and crushed open the cuffs around my wrists. He placed a hand out in front of me and I took it lifting myself off the dirty ground.

I rushed over to Caroline and saw that she was unconscious. "Damon, Elena take Katherine's body to the cellar. I'm going to hand Katherine over to him to spare Caroline's life".

"Blonde's life will be spared but what about yours? ". Damon said worriedly. He was afraid of losing me. Even though he wouldn't admit it, I could tell by the way his tone was raised when he questioned about my life. "Can't we just kill the dude?!", Damon suggested shrugged his shoulders.

"No! We don't even know his weakest and it would lead to a bloodbath". Gently I lifted Caroline in my arms and turned to Elena and Damon. "I'm taking Caroline to the boarding house; I'll see you guys there".

* * *

Heading onto my bedroom, I carefully placed Caroline on her back onto the bed. Caroline began to stir on the mattress; her blue orbs opened and stared deeply into mine. I sat on the bed and pulled back a strand of her hair behind her ear. My two hands cupped her face while her hands laid on top of mine. We stayed like this for a few minutes but it felt as if it has been hours. Caroline released my hands and sat up besides me.

"It hurts Stefan", Caroline croaked. She moved her hair to the side revealing the left side of her neck. There were three wooden splinters which were piercing her skin.

I reached out and pulled out the splinters one by one. Each time I pulled out the splinters, Caroline winced at the pain. There was one last splinter left, but it piercing through her carotid artery. Caroline screamed at the agonizing pain of the splinter being tugged out of her artery and skin. I quickly ran into the bathroom and soaked a part of a towel in water. I threw the splinters into the bin and sat besides her. "There it's all over", I said softly to Caroline as I wiped the blood from her neck.

The essence of Caroline's blood fumed the air. My hunger for blood was urging it's way out, it was close. I could feel my fingerprints trembling as I wiped the blood off from Caroline's neck. My hunger for blood seemed different. Ever since I drank from Caroline, every nerve in my body urges itself towards her. "Stefan", Caroline whispered. She noticed my dazed expression knowing that her blood was troubling me.

I moved the towel from her neck and placed it on the cabinet near my bed. "It's all healed up", I said as my fingerprints stoked the area where the splinters had pierced her skin.

"I feel the same way too", Caroline announced as she saw my fixated stare on her neck. I looked at her so she knew that I was listening. "Ever since I drank from you, it feels like everything inside me has became accustomed to you... I can't stop the urge for you're blood either".

Everything around us felt heightened. My lips crashed onto her velvety lips. Our mouths were in sync with each other's movements as our tongues touched each other. Heavy breathing in between the kisses heated the moment. Caroline tugged the hem of my shirt and flung it over my head then to the floor. She raised her arms up as I took off her shirt. I kissed her jaw as her fingers ran through my hair. Caroline pushed us on to the bed while I hovered over her body. My eyes examined her body, trailing steamy kisses down from her chest to her lower stomach. My fingers curled to the waistband of her jeans and were off in an instant.

"Beautiful", I whispered. Caroline laid on the silky covers in her red lacy lingerie. I discharged my jeans and boxers quickly while smirking at the sight of Caroline throwing her lingerie off her body.

Our bodies melted into each other when I positioned myself in between Caroline's legs with our fingers enlaced with each other. I entered her slowly allowing her to adjust to my size. Heavenly sighs came out of Caroline's throat as she felt the intensity of lust with each thrust I pounded into her. Moans of pleasure slurred from my lips; I could feel her walls groping tightly around my manhood.

Kissing softly onto Caroline's neck, my hips began to pound harder into her when I heard her blood chanting my name. My face vamped out and my fangs scratched the surface of her neck above the carotid artery. "Drink from me", Caroline murmured in a seductive voice. Accepting the request my fangs plunged into her creamy porcelain skin. Warm red rich blood took over the passion. When I licked away the blood from her skin, Caroline took her opportunity to do the same.

"Ah". The intimately of blood sharing and sex enveloped me into a glorious haze. I pounded harder into Caroline again when she finished drinking from me. Lip biting, tongues twisting, speedy thrusts were all the movements that we got caught up in. "I'm close..", I sighed deeply into Caroline's neck.

Nails scratching down my back made the moment more desirable; it also revealed the craving of sexual contact Caroline hungrily needed. "Ahhh!", Caroline screamed in ecstasy riding from her powerful climax. The force of her walls clenching onto my manhood made me use control with the rhythm of my hips. I came into her hard groaning at the aching feeling of my release. Both of us were left panting recovering from our orgasms.

I took my manhood out of Caroline and laid beside her. Caroline's head was situated above my shoulder as her fingertips ran against my chest. My arm rested on her hip while the other reached to tilt Caroline's head. I kissed her passionately sucking the air from her lungs. "I don't think I can ever let you leave my bed", I muttered in between the kiss.

Caroline smiled cheerily, and pulled away from the kiss to reply,"I don't want to leave anyway". We stare into each other's orbs lost in our own little world. Lips just a few inches away from each other then the biting and pulling began. The taste of Caroline's lips on mine was like a juicy watermelon tang. It's intoxicating and addictive which made it unbearable to resist.

As soon as Caroline deepened the kiss, I heard the front door to the Salvatore Boarding house open. I pulled away from the kiss leaving Caroline bewildered. "Damon and Elena are back, we need to discuss the situation we're in", I explained quickly so she doesn't get the wrong idea. I kissed her cheek before I got out of the bed to change. Caroline groaned as the warmth around her disappeared. "Don't worry we still have the rest of the night to go through", I laughed at the way Caroline put on her childish expression.

"Hmm...Alright". Caroline got out of bed and changed into her clothes. After we both got ready we headed down the stairs into the library, holding hands. I felt accustomed to the touch of her hand against mine. Everything of mine was now hers. And everything of hers was now mine. I could tell she felt the same because she gripped my hand a little bit tighter; never wanting to let go.

We were met with troubled gazes from Damon and Elena as we sat opposite them on the sofa. "What's wrong?", I asked staring at the concerned expressions.

"It's about you and Caroline", Elena replied with sadness luring in her tone.

* * *

**Sorry for updating late my ideas for this chapter had their complications. But I got back on track thanks to TVD comic con! OMFG! The sizzle reel trailer to S5 was epic! I loved the delena and silas scenes! I hope steroline happens in S5 *praying***

**Remember to comment so I know I'm doing a good job. Love you guys xoxo **


	7. Unexpected

**Thanks for the comments they highlight my day :D**

* * *

I braced myself for the worst. Caroline shuffled closer to my side and gripped my hand tighter in her laps. Caroline felt the sudden fear spike through her body, she wasn't prepared to hear for more bad news. Already she still processing the fact she is the reincarnated version of Silas's lover. To me it's the last thing I would except. But I know I will do anything to protect Caroline; I promised her before I wouldn't let anything happen to her and I still live up to promise with my undead heart.

I could sense the anticipation vibrating off both Elena and Damon's body. They were seated opposite us, glaring at me and Caroline intensively. Elena started to fidget with her hands and drew in a shaky breath. "Katherine told us what there is no saving Caroline...", Elena spoke out quietly.

Before she could continue, I interrupted her "Katherine will say anything to stop us from taking her to Silas. We can't honestly believe her when she says that there is no hope in saving Caroline". For what I have learned throughout my life there are always miracles and hope. I heard hear Caroline's undead heart beating rapidly at the fear of her losing her life. I turned my gaze off from Elena and turned to look at Caroline. "I won't let nothing happen to you, Care", I said softly while caressing her knuckles with my thumb.

"I know you won't", Caroline smiled.

"Stefan there's more...", Elena said hesitantly.

Before she could continue Caroline stood up from the couch and dashed into the kitchen. A series of vomiting sounds came from the kitchen, followed by a cry of pain. I got up quickly and ran into the kitchen. I saw Caroline leaning above the sink with her hair on one side and her hands gripping the around the sink tightly. The tap was running ferociously, washing away the yellow liquid. I placed a firm hand pressing circular movements on Caroline's back. "Stefan what's wrong with me", Caroline cried after she stopped vomiting. She wiped away any remaining vomit around her face with a hand towel.

"I don't know, maybe it's the vervain still in you're system", I replied curiously about what just happened. I wrapped my arms around Caroline and rested my chin above her head placing sweet kisses on her golden hair. "Let's go back to Damon and Elena", I whispered into her hair. Caroline nodded and we both walked back into the library.

Elena looked worriedly at Caroline. "I'm fine", Caroline reassured Elena. "It was the effect of the vervain", Caroline continued while plastering a smile across her face.

Elena shared an concealing glare with Damon. Damon responded with a startled look as her eyes widen in shock.

I saw the exchange between them two; they knew something. "What is it?", I questioned.

Elena nodded at Damon with a range of emotions running along her face. Damon took a deep breath and approached mine and Caroline's standing position. "Brother you should know that Katherine told us that before Rosalyn's death he erm cast a spell on her body. This spell ensured that she could procreate when she turned immortal". Damon rubbed the back of his neck trying to figure out the correct words. "So we know that Caroline is the reincarnated version of Silas's lover, so there is a possibility the spell on her body is still in contact", Damon finished.

My eyebrows knotted in realization of what my brother was trying to say. "So wait; are you telling me that..."

Caroline interrupted finishing the sentence of my line, "I'm pregnant?". Caroline's jaw dropped open. She stood there petrified still processing the astounded news. Silence invaded the room, all eyes laid on Caroline as she drew in a shaky breath. "H-how we know for sure?", Caroline asked Damon and Elena stuttering over her words.

"First sign to pregnancy is vomiting, which is wreaking the whole boarding house. Vervain wouldn't affect you're system to vomit severely like that", Damon mockingly stated.

Elena stepped in and spoke, "Katherine also told us that Silas bounded his blood with Rosalyn's to preform the spell. Only blood from Silas's bloodline can activate the spell. Have you drank from Stefan, Care?".

Silence invaded the room again. Caroline blushed and nodded her head slowly.

"Well isn't that romantic", Damon teased Caroline. Caroline just simply stared daggers at him and scoffed. Damon laid a hand on my shoulder and smirked, "Congrats papa".

"Damon I don't have time to deal with you're Damon humor", I stated seriously. Damon smirked and walked over to the bar to pour a glass of bourbon.

Caroline slumped onto the couch, stoking her forehead. "I don't know what to do. What will I tell my mom? How will I do this?", Caroline muffled to herself. She raised her head and looked at me with tears streaming down her face. "I'm not ready for this, Stef".

I sat beside Caroline comforting her as my arms wrapped around her. "Shh, I'll be there to help you. We'll get through this together I promise you", I calmed her down while stroking her hair. Caroline smiled and we remaining in each others embrace.

"Care, I'm here too", Elena approached us placing a comforting hand on Caroline's shoulder. "Damon will help too", Elena glanced over to Damon with alarming eyes.

"Yes, I'll be here for you", Damon came over looking us the scene before him. "Brother I'll here for you too...I'm going to be an uncle after all", Damon chuckled at the last sentence while patting my back.

"Thank you guys", Caroline smiled which suddenly started to fade into a frown. "What will Silas do?!", Caroline stood up from the couch and paced back and forth around the room. "Will he try to kill the baby?", Caroline started to shake at the thought. I got up and grabbed her arms to stop her from pacing. Caroline started to cry again and cursed at herself, "I hate crying! I hate feeling scared and worried! These emotions are killing me Stefan!", Caroline cried against his chest.

"Noo he won't; I won't let him. and that you are feeling now is just you're emotions being heightened, I cooed to her. Placing soft kisses on Caroline's head seemed to calm her down; I kept doing that until I heard no more tears erupting from her. I didn't know what will happen to her now that she's pregnant. Will Silas still take Caroline for the ritual? Would he kill the child? My trail of thoughts got cut off as I heard my brother's voice.

"Me and Elena will find out more about the baby from Katherine", Damon spoke out to ease Caroline's stress. "She's bound to know something", Damon finished while grabbing Elena's hand and walking down into the basement.

Caroline stared into my forest green eyes. Her eyes reflected the trauma that was building up inside of her. This was the last thing she would need to deal with; she's caught up in this whirlwind mess with no way out. "Hey, it's me, you and the baby...",I said while laying my hand on top of Caroline's stomach."Together", I finished while kissing Caroline's forehead lightly. That's when I heard it... A little pulsing heartbeat echoing through my eardrums.

* * *

Caroline was resting upstairs in our bedroom; she was stressing about the dangers that we would encounter, that she started to feel light headed. Pregnancy seemed to change Caroline. She appeared to grow weaker each minute, she felt more tired and restless. I left Caroline while I descended down the stairs into the kitchen. I grabbed a mug and poured in a bag of blood. Once the blood was done heated up in microwave I felt an eerie presence behind me.

I turned around and was faced by Silas and a stake which pierced through my abdominal muscles. The wood making contact with my flesh caused an agonizing groan to explode from my throat. My body hit the kitchen floor on it's side. I tried to get up, but I felt weak as the wood scraped deeply inside my flesh. Silas turned around then proceeded up the stairs. My body hit an overload of adrenalin; I needed to save Caroline. I tore the stake out of my stomach and quickly got up to accelerate into my bedroom.

"AARRGHH!", Caroline cried. Silas was on the other side of the bed holding Caroline's head. He was muttering an old dead language which caused the the lights in the room to flicker rapidly.

"NOO!", I shouted. Silas heard me and raised his left hand towards me. "ARRGH!", I cried out with my fingerprints pressing against my forehead. My brain cells were exploding at a rapid pace as the spell took over my mind. Healing and exploding of cells continued channeling throughout my mind; the pain I was experiencing got worse when I heard Caroline cry out for help.

Glass collapsed into the brown obscure wooden floorboards from the lamps and windows. A gush of wind departed from the room out through the window frame leaving a gloomy appearance to the bedroom. Silas was gone. Stillness vibrated through the air grabbing my attention. It was over; the pain was over. I looked over to the bed and saw Caroline's face to the side redden, her eyelids closed and her body restless. Flashing to her side, I placed both my hands on Caroline's shoulders shaking her lightly so she could wake up. "Caroline! Stay with me!", I shouted to her. My eyes began to leak droplets of sorrow and despair. It's all my fault. I took one of my hands away from her shoulder and brought it to my face. Biting into my wrist I hovered it over Caroline's lips. As if something inside had woken her, her eyes shot up; veins under her eyes popped out. She bit into my wrist taking in the blood she needed to recover.

Caroline moved my wrist away from her face and licked her blood red lips. Her eyes still puffy glancing into my green pool searching for answers."What happened to me? What did Silas do?!, she asked worriedly shaking a little at the tremor building up inside her.

"I don't know Care, but we'll find out", I replied. I didn't know what happened to Caroline. I didn't know what Silas's intentions were. But one thing I knew for sure that he didn't want to kill Caroline. If he did he would have done it moments ago. However, the thing that confused me is what kind of spell did Silas cast on Caroline. Hesitation pumped through my veins as I feared for the worst.

Caroline caught how my body tensed against her. As if she was reading my mind, she touched her stomach and sat up straight quickly against the headboard. "Stefan, I can't feel it! I can't feel the heartbeat!", Caroline panicked. My heart sunk at her words. The first time I heard the heartbeat I felt the bond between the baby and me. Now... Now I felt nothing.

Before I could calm Caroline, Damon and Elena ran into the room. They had blood stains on their clothes and their expression were pinpointed to fear. "Silas! He came into the basement and drained Katherine; she's d...", Elena said alarmingly but paused at the scene in front of her. "Care are you okia?", Elena rushed to Caroline's side stroking her arm.

"What happened brother?", Damon asked with a bewildered expression.

"Silas..He killed the baby", Caroline cried into my arms. I closed my eyes streaming tears of my own above her head. We both felt the connection with the baby just by listening to it's heartbeat; it was a lullaby that rang into our hearts. Now it feels as if it's hallow and empty.

* * *

**Sorry for late update again, you guys have the right to hate me. I'm going to update this between 4-7 days I'm going on family vacation in two days for two weeks so I'll try to update this :)**

**Remember to comment, so I know what you guys think. This chapter is emotional for me especially when Caroline and Stefan both THINK that they have lost their baby. Hope you enjoyed it xoxo**


	8. Dead or Alive

**I'm sooo sorry! Family vacation lasted a little longer than 2 weeks...I'm back now so I can finish this story off :)**

* * *

After all the trauma Caroline was channeling through her body she fell asleep soundlessly in crook of my arms, cradling her; causing her to ease the pain of her suffering. Slowly I dropped Caroline's head onto pillow and situated her body onto the mattress with the duvet covering her pale pink night gown. Before I got up from the bed I placed a feathery kiss on her forehead. "How do...", Elena spoke out but stopped her in mid sentence as I signaled to her to be quiet by placing my index finger cross my lips. Elena nodded in agreement and spoke in whisper, "How do you know that your child is...gone?".

I sighed and leaned against the wall with my hands in my jean pockets staring at the floorboards underneath my feet. "There's no heartbeat", I simply replied. I looked up at see Elena's doe eyes piercing at me. "Silas... He did a spell which killed my child".

_My child. _This child was a gift. A gift I was going to treasure forever once it was born and ready for the world. Ready for Caroline... Ready for me. My child completed my life. A life I've always dreamed of; finding that one girl getting married and starting a family with her. But all that sipped away from my fingertips as Katherine entered my life and destroyed my human life. Living in a world with a curse that controls ever single fiber of my body; turning me into a monster which I couldn't accept... No one could accept. Not until I met Caroline. She accepted my ripper ego, whereas Elena saw a dark demon ready to slaughter anything in it's path. Caroline understood the grieve, the guilt and the shame I carried throughout my life as my alter ego occasionally made a scene. It took a long time for me to figure out that Caroline was the one for me. She stood by my side after my break up with Elena; she took me under her wing and made sure I was alright. With all the Silas drama, Caroline was the one who noticed that Silas was portraying me and saved me from the vault. She saved my life. It took a matter of days for me to realize that my true love was right in front of me. She completed my vampire life and with our child it bought me back to my human dream. And now...

Elena got up from the bed where Caroline laid soundlessly. She reached my standing position and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Stef", I looked up at met her gaze. She saw the trail of tears running down my cheek which caused a sudden drift of emotions provoke inside her. Her eyes began to water but she held them back. "There's always hope. There's hope that your child IS alive", Elena confidently said those words in such a positive attitude which made me believe her. "I'm going to keep an eye on Caroline. You go help Damon and Jeremy contact Bonnie, She'll know what to do". I nodded and left the bedroom heading down the stairs into the living room meeting Jeremy talking to nothing but air, and Damon looking intrigued by what he is hearing from the Gilbert boy.

"What's going here", I glanced at Damon who began to get up from his seat with a cheery smile reaching his eyes full of admiration.

"She's alive. My niece is alive! You're daughter is alive, Stefan!", Damon hugged me while I stood there processing his words._ Daughter. Alive._

"Wha-What?! How?", I broke from the embrace and looked deeply into my brother's eyes searching for what he said was true. He was telling the truth. She is alive! "Daughter? I'm having a daughter!", I said full of amusement.

Damon smiled and sighed happily. "Yes you have a daughter. As soon as you told me what happened I contacted Jeremy immediately. He contracted Bonnie and she did her voodoo tricks with her grams to check if your daughter still had a chance; SHE DOES! The spell Silas did broke the procreation spell off Caroline's body. But there's some kind of barrier around you're daughter; that's why we couldn't hear her heartbeat. It's protecting her".

"Silas is protecting her?", My eyebrows knotted up in perplexity. Silas broke the procreation spell but didn't kill my daughter; why? What was he planning? All this excitement of my daughter being saved made me feel complete again but I can't help think what Silas is planning to do.

Damon shook his head as he replied, "No she's protecting herself".

"What?!".

"Stefan.. She's a different from us".

"How? What do you mean?", I spoke loudly with panic flaring into my tone. I know that having this child is impossible but it happened...Vampire's can't conceive but it happened. How different could she be?

"She's a vampire but may be part witch", Damon replied calmly noticing how worried I was. "You're Silas's doppelganger who happens to be a warlock or was. So with that the gene must have been passed on".

"That's impossible! No-one can be half vampire and half w...", I paused realizing that Silas is a vampire and warlock too or whatever he is. Having this child would bring out problems as this kind of hybrid upsets the balance of nature. A witch is bound to mother nature but with vampirism that balance is overturned.

Damon looked at me nodding his head as if he knew what I was thinking. Caroline going through the pregnancy will be tough and painful. Then it hit me. My eyes widen in shock and panic started to be replaced with trepidation. "What will happen to Caroline during the pregnancy?!".

"Her spine will likely become paralyzed. You're daughter will become stronger and will start taking Caroline's life away", Damon's features were sharp defining his seriousness of the situation.

I passed a hand through my hair and paced around the room. This couldn't happen. I can't lose her! "I can't lose Caroline! Damon I love her! There has to be a way to save her!", I lashed out to my brother.

"Caroline will have to drink a lot of blood that way she'll have the strength to live and keep you're daughter alive".

"Don't worry Stef, we'll get through this together", A soft angelic voice spoke behind me.

I turned again and was faced with Caroline. Both her hands cupped her face, her thumbs rubbed my cheeks and her eyes dived deep into my emerald pupils. I closed my eyes and dropped my face. Caroline lifted my face up which reopened my watery eyes. "I can't lose you Care", my tone was so quiet that only Caroline could hear. My hands began to cup her face; I felt the warmth of her skin radiating into mine.

"You won't". With that Caroline brought her face closer to mine and lightly kissed my lips. My lips responded to hers kissing her back.

* * *

"Ugh! Stefan! I'm hungry again!", Caroline screamed from the top of lungs. She sat up on our bed with her arms crossed on her chest. Her hormones have been everywhere and bought back her little neurotic self back. Since Caroline hit the third month two weeks ago, she has become a neurotic freak on crack. Funny how I'm repeating she quote from two years ago.

I came out of the shower with my dark indigo denim jeans on, and walked over to my wardrobe to retrieve a white tank top. I put on the tank top and turned again to see Caroline's eyes glued on my body. I smirked mischievously and sat at the edge of the bed on her side. Her breath hitched up and her cheeks flushed a shade of red. I always had this affect on her, I noticed it back when we were friends and it grew stronger ever since we got into a relationship.

"I hate it when you do that", Caroline sighed when I bought my lips to her neck. I sucked her soft spot on her neck making her moan.

"Do what?", I smirked after I pulled away from her neck".

Caroline blushed and grabbed a pillow next to her and threw it at my shoulder. "You know what!", her voice full of cheeriness. I simply laughed and looked up at Caroline's heavenly blue orbs.

"How's our daughter doing?", I asked as I placed my right hand over Caroline's stomach that was covered with her sheer pink night gown.

"She's been kicking a lot lately", Caroline placed her hand over mine and smiled at the moment around her. I heard something shift against my palm; my eyes looked at Caroline's, full of joy and happiness. I felt my daughter kick. "That's you're daddy, Charlotte".

"Charlotte?"

"Yeah, I figured you would what you name her after you're mother".

"I like it", I replied while rubbing Caroline's stomach. "Caroline can I ask you something?".

"Yeah go ahead", Caroline nodded with a smile reaching her eyes.

I took her hand into mine and pulled her up from the bed so she could stand on her feet. I placed a comforting hand on her back as she rose up. Caroline glanced into my eyes noticing how tensed I became. "Stef, what's wrong?", Caroline's tone implied she was alarmed at my sudden tension.

"I don't want you to think I'm doing this because you're pregnant...", I reached behind the back pocket of my jeans and took out a small red velvet box. "I'm doing this I want to spent eternity with you", I finished as I rested one knee on the floorboards while taking out a silver ring from the box. The metallic ring wrap has a pave of white crystallized diamonds; in the center of the ring nested a blue sapphire gem similar color to my daylight ring. "I promise to be you'res forever if you promise to be mine forever".

Caroline's eyes widen in shock, surprise, excitement and then glee. "Yes!", Caroline cried in happiness. I slid the ring on her third finger on her left hand. I stood up straight facing Caroline and immediately she drew me in for a longing sweet kiss. Our lips parted devouring each others tongues. Her fingertips ran through my dark blonde hair while my hands bought her face in closer with mine. We pulled away from each other; our faces still a mere inch apart as we both took in slow steady pants.

"Come on Mrs Salvatore; we better get you something to eat", I said as I took her hand into mine out of our bedroom.

"It's not official until our June wedding", Caroline replied dreamily as she rested her head on my shoulder.

Once we reached the bottom of the staircase we were met with dark green eyes glaring at us. Their body body posture was rigid and gave off a strange vibe into the atmosphere around us.

"I've only come here to to say I'm sorry for the trouble I've brought upon you're lives. I'm not here to kill you're child, I could never do that.", Silas spoke in consolidating voice. He approached our standing positions and turned towards my direction. "You can do the honors and kill me; I've consumed the cure...Now my soul is ready to be rejoiced with Rosalyn's". Silas handed me a dagger. It took me a while to process what was going on then seconds later the dagger entered his heart. Me and Caroline watched as Silas's body began to crumple on the floor into shattered pieces.

Silas is dead.

Just when I thought everything was at peace I heard Caroline cry out an agonizing scream. I quickly took hold of her body before she could collapse onto the ground. She looked up at me while one of her hands were grabbing hold of my arm and the other was holding onto her stomach. "It's happening".

* * *

We reached the hospital quickly after Caroline's contraction. Her water broke as soon she entered the hospital room and she laid her back on the bed that the hospital provided. Meredith told Caroline to take slow deep breaths, but she started to panic about what was about to happen next. "Stefan, I'm scared. I'm not ready", Caroline cried. She gripped onto my hand for support and comfort; I kissed her forehead and entwined our fingers.

"Don't be I'm right here and you are ready", I replied in soothing tone.

Meredith got in front of Caroline and prepared herself to deliver Charlotte. She ordered Caroline to push slowly; later, sounds of screams erupting from Caroline's throat started to tremor in the room. Then a small fragile cry was heard. Caroline began to cry at the intensity of giving birth but also at the sound of Charlotte's voice. Meredith held onto my daughter's head and waited for Caroline to give her last push. "One more push Caroline".

Caroline's nails scratched deep into my skin as she gave out her last push with her upper body slightly raising from the bed. As soon as Caroline gave out her last powerful push, her head dropped onto the mattress. I stared into Caroline's blue orbs and kissed her cheek. Caroline sighed deeply and smiled happily. Meredith took hold of Charlotte and told me to cut the umbilical cord with one of the tools on the tray next to the bed.

Meredith took Charlotte near to the sink and washed her body from the blood. I got rid of the sheet underneath Caroline which was covered in blood, and helped Caroline sit up straight on the bed. "Are you okia?", I asked as I pressed soothing circular patterns on her back.

"Yes, I'm just thirsty", Caroline whispered as she tugged a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

I sat next to Caroline and drew her back onto my chest. I brought my wrist to her lips and swept her soft blonde locks to one side laying on her shoulder. "Drink from me".

Caroline grabbed hold of my wrist biting into it; she drank my blood in steady gulp making sure she didn't drain me dry. I laid my chin on top of her head while my other arm brought her in closer to my chest. Her fangs detached away from my wrist and kissed the punctures she had made into my skin. "Thank you", Caroline turned her head and kissed my lips allowing her tongue to twist with mine. We broke the kiss before it could get heated. Caroline laid her head on my shoulder and watched as Meredith walked over to us with Charlotte.

The way Caroline held Charlotte in her arms felt like a dream I once had way back before I had met Katherine. In that dream it reflected the same moment that was set here. As soon as Charlotte's big green eyes stared into mine I knew just then that I would do anything to protect my daughter from harm. Most of Charlotte's feature came from her mother except the deep chartreuse eyes. Her skin is very fair just like Caroline's.

"She'll be just as beautiful as you, Care", I softly said near to Caroline's ear.

"And she'll have you're attractive eyes and hair. Let's hope she doesn't brood", Caroline joked at the last sentence. We both laughed then Charlotte began to coo to the sound of our laughter filling her tiny ears.

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry for the late update a lot has happened after family vacation. I started panicking about my GCSE results, which lost my inspiration to write this. But I was panicking for no reason, I got mostly B's, A*'s and a few C's. And today I had my sixth form interview and got into my A levels! **

**I'll be updating this fanfic for the last time next week sadly. I think I'll be writing another Steroline fanfic but I'm not so sure. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Remember to leave comments so I know what you guys think about it. Love you guys xoxo  
**


	9. June Wedding

**This is the last chapter. Sorry if I took time updating this. Beware lemons at the end ;)**

* * *

The Boarding house erupted with loud laughter echoing down the hallway from the living room. The room began to enhanced with warmth as the fireplace lit up in flames. Laughter turned into the tiny giggles which ever seemed to end. I began to run around the room again with Charlotte sitting on top of my shoulders screaming in amusement. I held her little tiny hands securely into mine and whizzed around the room. I sat down on the sofa and took Charlotte from my shoulders to my laps.

It's been over two years now since Charlotte had been born. In her first two months she started to grow at a faster rate than any other infant. By her first birthday her growth decreased to a regular human pattern. At times I worry... Charlotte isn't the same as us. She's different, unique and if anyone found out her life would be in danger. She hasn't displayed any supernatural occurrences around me or Caroline. But just last week Damon said Charlotte's skin began to burn in the sunlight when we went to the park. Bonnie's cousin Lucy charmed a necklace for Charlotte to wear so she doesn't burn in the daylight. She hadn't shown any signs to vampirism yet but it looks like they will appear when she's much more older. I can't help think how she will become when she grows up... Would she be a vampire and a witch?

"Again, Daddy!", Charlotte giggled as she sat on my lap, taking me away from my thoughts. I glanced up at the small child and noticed how alike her and Caroline resembled. Her fair skin glowed the same radiance as her mothers. Her bright blonde hair shined like a million sun rays; and her eyes resembled the same color as mine.

I chuckled under my breath. "Don't you think we've played enough plays already?", I questioned at the young toddler.

Charlotte crossed her arms across her chest grumpily. "No", she answered pretending to be angry with me. Her attitude reminded me of Caroline; she always wanted to get it her way. Charlotte already reminded me of Damon from her stubbornness.

I tilted Charlotte's face to meet my daze. "So you're not going to talk to me now?", I smiled at the way she tried to act sad by displaying her big emerald doe eyes at me. Her grumpy expression still lingering on her face, I decided to make her laugh again. My hands attacked her little stomach with tickles and within seconds Charlotte giggled with joy.

"Daddy! Stop!", she cried in between the giggles. She wiggled in my laps trying to dodge the tickles but never succeeded. Her laughter grew more and more filling the room with cheeriness and love.

"Woah! Sounds like someone is dying with laughter", Damon came into the room admiring the scene in front of him. He leaned against the door frame, smirking at Charlotte's frantic giggles.

I stopped tickling Charlotte and kissed the up of her forehead. "See you can't stay man at me". Charlotte stood up on my laps and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Her head snuggled into the crook of my neck. My arms wrapped around her small body as I closed my eyes. I never thought I would ever be able to hold my own child in my arms, to hug them, to laugh with them...But I can now. Charlotte placed a quick kiss on my cheek after she grinned saying, "I love you Daddy".

"I love you too", I replied while placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. I turned her around to face Damon and immediately she leaped off from my laps and ran into Damon's arms.

"Uncle Damon!", Charlotte screamed from the top of her lungs as she ran across the room to him.

"Hey Kiddo", Damon pinched her nose as she picked Charlotte up in his arms. She began to tug on Damon's shirt to make sure he was listening to her. "I wanna have piggyback!", Charlotte said in demanding tone. Damon simply looked at her considering whether he should or not but he was only teasing her. "Please!", Charlotte pouted while pressing both her palms together.

Damon dramatically rolled his eyes and smiled at Charlotte. "Alright but only one". Damon placed Charlotte on top of his shoulders, while Charlotte screamed out in glee. Damon turned up at me and said "Caroline and Elena still out?".

"Yeah, Caroline said she wanted everything to be perfect for tomorrow. So I guess they're making sure the plans for tomorrow will go according to plan", I replied with a bit of nervousness. Now just thinking about it made me panic; what if something went wrong?.

"Tomorrows a big day Bro; just make sure you're tux fit." With that, Damon left the room with Charlotte and ran down the hallway into the garden. Laughter echoed through the house once again.

I slouched down onto the sofa thinking about what tomorrow will have to store. Tomorrow will be one of the most important day of my life. Tomorrow everything will change, and everyone will be happy.

"HELLO!", I heard a familiar voice shout down from the foyer. The person began to walk down the hall into the living room as I heard their heels click against the wooden floorboards. I stood up from the sofa knowing who it would be and flashed my way to a hiding spot. Once the heels approached near to the door frame, I saw her eyes roaming around the room .

"Gotcha", I smirked at Caroline as I threw both of us into the wall. Caroline's heart pounded against her chest after the sudden surprise attack that she punched my shoulder playfully.

"Don't do that!", Caroline sighed then wrapped her arms around my neck. "Where's Charlotte?". Her forehead pressed against mine and our eyes closed relishing the sweet moment.

"She's in the garden with Damon", I moved my head to look into Caroline's bright blue eyes . "We are alone and we are both free", I smiled cheekily.

Caroline chuckled and pressed a soft kiss on my lips. Her hands began to grabs fistfuls of my dark blonde hair and my hands began to bring Caroline's body closer to mine. I deepened the kiss by parting Caroline's lips with my tongue. We both sighed deeply into the kiss, darting our way into each other's mouths. My hand outlined the side of Caroline's body from the waist to the thigh. I grabbed the side of Caroline's left thigh and cupped my hand underneath. Caroline followed in my movement, and bend her left leg. My grip on her thigh tightened and I drew her leg against the side my hip. My body molded into hers as my hips were in contact with hers. We both sighed at the contact of my ejection rubbing against her center through our clothes.

Heavy moan came from Caroline's throat before she could speak. "We have to stop. We can do it tomorrow. Remember our promise", Caroline sighed as my lips assaulted her neck.

We both made a promise a year ago after agreeing on the wedding date, that we both will have no sex until the wedding night. Caroline suggested it would be good because it will create such passionate on the wedding night that it would be special. I didn't want to agree to it but I did anyway. I couldn't never let Caroline down. There were times where I couldn't control myself and I had to take her but she would stop it before it got any further.

I detached my lips away from Caroline's neck. "Okia, but tomorrow night will be a long night", I replied huskily. I released Caroline's leg and placed a feathery kiss on her cheek.

"Come on lets go to the garden. I bet Elena is already there telling Damon about wedding venue", Caroline chuckled while taking my hand into hers. We walked side by side into the garden.

"Mommy! Daddy!", Charlotte screamed from the top of her lungs. She leaped from Elena's arms running her way over to Caroline. Caroline kneed down onto the grass and opened her arms wide for Charlotte to be embraced in them. Caroline raised her body up and held Charlotte in her arms. Charlotte's face snuggled into Caroline's neck and her eyes began to slowly close.

"It's getting late; you want me to put you sleep?", Caroline asked Charlotte. Normally I would Charlotte to sleep so Caroline could rest after being exhausted and stressed out about the wedding.

Charlotte nodded and whispered, "And Daddy too". I smiled at Charlotte and gently stroked her hair. We left Damon and Elena in the garden who both began to cuddle up against each other on the bench. They both have been together for quite some time, it wouldn't be too long til their wedding.

* * *

"You're going to be late to you're own wedding!", Damon yelled as he hushed outside into the black sleek limousine. He practically ran into the vehicle as soon as he got a call from Elena.

When I heard Damon, I quickly put on my black suit jacket over my white embroidery waistcoat. I made final adjustments with my red silky tie making sure it was properly wrapped around my neck. After I dusted my hands over my black tailored trousers. One more look in the mirror and then I ran my hand through my dark blonde hair and sighed heavily at the moment I've been waiting for.

Using my vampire speed I sat next to Damon in the limousine and was met with Jeremy, Matt, and three other of my male friends from Chicago. Damon handed me a small white silk Lisianthus buttonhole with a crimson red ribbon tied around the stem of the flower. "Don't forget this Brother or bridezilla will make a scene", Damon mocked as he gave me one of his signature teasing smirks.

I placed the buttonhole into my jacket and pressed my palms together resting my arms on my knees. "Can't believe this is happening, I'm going to get married", nervousness detecting in my tone.

Damon saw right through me and understood how nervous I was. He patted my back and commented, "Don't worry Brother we've had wedding rehearsals; everything will be fine". I glanced at Damon and gave him a warmly smile. Damon turned to look through the small window slot at the driver of the white Bentley limousine. "We're all here, let's get this wedding over with", Damon announced to the driver. The driver nodded his head and the engine of the limousine roared to life.

We left the boarding house by ten past eleven and headed to the garden venue. The wedding ceremony had to be in Mystic Falls as both me and Caroline are part of the founding families. Through out the town square flyers were printed about our upcoming wedding; it was the talk of century. For the first time both founding families will become one; the Salvatores and the Forbes.

Through out the whole journey to garden venue which is situated near the the falls;Damon, me and the guys talked about who would most likely get married next. Matt pointed out it would Damon's turn next. Damon looked at Matt with a bewildered expression. Jeremy began laughing at Damon's reaction, then soon everyone joined in. I patted Damon's shoulder trying to hold back the laughter. Then just a minute later the limousine made a stop outside the garden.

"Wish you the best Mr Salvatore on you're wedding day", the driver said as he turned his head around to look through the window slot.

"Thanks", I simply nodded and felt the nerves come back again. I glanced outside through the tinted glass window and the red roses blooming out of the gazebo. White sheets drapes from the roof of the gazebo to the forest ground. At the corners of the roof, green vines hung on the edges twirling around the frame. The gazebo was placed in the center of the venue which overtook the breathtaking view of The Falls in the background. The way The Falls shimmered in the sun and the nature wedding venue gave such a glorious piece of heaven. On both sides in front of the gazebo laid a row of white seats covered with a crimson red cloth around the frame of the chairs. The trees around the venue provided shade for the guests as the branches hovered above the seats. White ribbons and green vines were wrapped loosely around the branches of the trees. Descending down of the branches hung the red roses. Running through the center of the venue laid a red carpet.

The scenery of this venue was the most beautifulest sights I've ever laid eyes on. The whole atmosphere of the venue gave my goosebumps. "Come on Brother, it's time", Damon said. He opened the door to the limousine and climbed out first. I went out after and the rest of guys followed by after. I ran my hand through my hair and made my way to Liz and the guests. The guest everywhere talking with excitement. As soon as Liz spotted me she quickly made her way over to me.

"Stefan, Why don't you look handsome!", Liz exclaimed as she opened her arms to hug me.

I hugged her back then broke the embrace to question, "Aren't you suppose to be with Caroline?".

Liz chuckled and shook her head. "No, I had to arrive to the venue after the wedding planner informed me that you didn't arrive".

"Sorry about that", I said apologetically. Liz was about to reply before her phone started ringing. Liz answered in the phone and started smiling foolishly.

After she replied to the caller and hung up; she looked back at me and happily said "It's time". Liz ran up in front of the gazebo and announced to the guest to take their seats. After everyone had seated, I made my way to the gazebo with my best man, Damon by my side. A black limousine with white and red roses at the front of the vehicle made a stop in front of the venue. The door slowly opened and out appeared the maid of honor. Elena came out in a long red strapless chiffon dress. Her hair was curled and tied half up and half down with white small flowers nested in her hair.

The orchestra began to play a soft melody as soon as Caroline stepped out of the limousine. She looked beyond gorgeous. Her hair was tied into a side braided bun. Within her hair was small flowers which made her look like a beauty goddess. Caroline wore a long white dress; from the burst to the waist the dress was covered with floral lace designs. The dress flared from the waist to the ground. Caroline stood at the top of the aisle with a bouquet of white and red roses mixed with white lisianthus flowers. Caroline turned around looking into the limousine. It was then when I realized that she was wearing a backless wedding dress as her porcelain naked glimmered in the sun. Coming out of the limousine appeared Charlotte the bridesmaid in her red layered dress. Her eyes twinkled a bright as a green gem and her hair in perfect curls rested by her her shoulders. Elena made her way down the aisle first with a bouquet of white and red roses. Soon after came along Caroline, and behind her was Charlotte holding onto the hem of the dress. Caroline met my gaze and smiled brightly. As soon as she arrived at the front of the gazebo, I smelled a familiar scent of vanilla and jasmine petals. Caroline linked her arm through mine and walked inside the gazebo together with the minister in front of us.

After the minister said his words, it was time to say our vows. Charlotte approached us holding a box containing two rings which are coated in silver with a white crystal in the center. I took the ring from the box and looked directly into Caroline's eyes holding onto her left hand. I slid the ring on her ring finger. On her middle finger rested the engagement ring I gave her a year back, Caroline moved the engagement from from her ring finger to her middle finger. She wanted to keep her ring finger available for the special day she told me and today was the day. My eyes drowned into her heavenly blue orbs; very part of my body was filled with happiness. "You are my best friend as well as my lover, and I do not know which side of you I enjoy the most. I treasure each side, just as I have treasured our life together. I love you", I said softly to Caroline.

Caroline lightly chuckled as her eyes began to fill with tears. She took the ring from the box and held my left hand to put the ring onto my ring finger, After she cleared her throat ready to speak out her vows. "I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours".

"You may kiss the bride", the minister spoke.

My face inched closer to Caroline's as we both moved forward. We kissed each other's lips softly devouring the special moment of our lives. The whole crowd applauded and cheered at the scene in front of them. After we broke the kiss and made our way to the limousine arms linked together; with Charlotte, Liz, Damon and Elena behind us.

* * *

We arrived at the wedding reception which was held in a hall outside of Mystic Falls. Before we all could arrive to the wedding reception, we got changed at the Boarding house into our wedding reception clothes. I wore a black suite with a white shirt and red tie. Damon wore the same but with a black shirt. Caroline changed into a white backless gown which hugged her curves. Elena decided to stay in what she wore and so did Liz and Charlotte.

As we arrived at the wedding reception the room was filled with twirly big lights. Red ribbons and white sheets were draped across the ceiling of the room. Roses and white lisianthus bloomed across the room from table to table. Me and Caroline sat down at the head table with Elena, Damon, Liz , Charlotte and the rest of our friends. Rest of the tables were filled by guests.

Music began to play through the speakers of the room. Damon got up from the table and stood up on stage. "I just wanna say I'm happy for you brother. I wish him and Barbie the best. Try not to get into the habit of... You know", Damon smirked. He was clearly wasted from the amount of alcohol he consumed. The crowd started laughing out loud at Damon comment and the music began to play again.

Damon came over back to our table smirking devilishly. "So how was my speech?".

I looked up at him and chuckled, "Well it was a bit too personal".

Caroline scowled at Damon. "Not just a bit! A lot", Caroline screamed.

"Cool down bridezilla", Damon waved his hand in the air reassuring it was all cool.

Before Caroline could reply back I grabbed her hand and stood up. "Let's dance".

Caroline's rage cooled down and nodded her head. I walked onto the dance floor with Caroline behind me. I pulled her closer. My hand entwined with hers while my free hand rested on her naked back. Caroline's other hand rested my on shoulder and we both swayed the soft slow music. We danced all night, smiling, laughing saying sweet nothings into each other's ears. We danced slowly to our last dance together. I twirled Caroline on the dance floor and pressed her slowly to my chest. Caroline's voice hitched up as she felt that electricity pass through us. Before our lips could meet Damon came up to us with Charlotte in his arms.

"Charlotte fell asleep in my arms, me and Elena are taking her to the Lake house. So you guys have the house to yourselves tonight", Damon winked and walked out of the hall. After a few minutes the party was over and I led Caroline outside. We got into the limousine and glanced back through the windows seeing a crows of people waving and cheering. Me and Caroline held hands and cuddled against each other. The driver took us to the Boarding house and wished the best for our marriage as he made a stop in the drive way in front of the house. I opened the door and climbed out grabbing hold of Caroline hand pulling her outside into the divined moonlight night.

Once I opened the front door to the Boarding house, I picked Caroline up - bridal style. Caroline began to burst in a fit of giggles at the romantic gesture and swung her arms around my neck. I slumped Caroline onto the sofa and she kicked off heels. "I'm so exhausted". Caroline sat up straight watching me go onto the kitchen. I came out of the kitchen holding two blood bags. I threw my jacket onto the sofa and handed one of the blood bags to Caroline. I sat next to her drinking the bag of blood together. After Caroline finished, she dropped she legs on top of my knees and giggled. "My feet feel sore".

I placed both our blood bags on the table and turned my body around to face hers. My hands began to rub her heels and ankles. Caroline closed her eyes loving the feeling of her feet being massaged softly. "Anywhere else you want me to massage, Mrs Salvatore", I smirked while trailing one on my hands up her calf soothingly.

Caroline's eyes shot up and she slowly sat up straight on the sofa. "Well my back hurts", Caroline said teasingly. She moved around so that she back was facing me. I raised my hand to graze her fair skin; my other hand unpinned Caroline's bun allowing her beautiful silky locks to fall down her shoulders. I moved her hair to one side and pressed a warm kiss on the side of her neck. Caroline sighed closely her eyes feeling very nerve of her body ignite. The hand on her back slowly going downwards, following the path of her spine. As soon as I reached her lower back , Caroline arched her back and her breathe hitched in her throat. I trailed a path of steamy kisses down the side of her neck and immediately Caroline's hand was buried in my hair. She ruffled with my hair and at the same time she pushed my head closer to her neck. I nipped the skin above her carotid artery; I felt her blood pulsating through her artery at such a rhythmic beat. My fangs pierced into her neck filling my senses with the aroma of her sweet essence. Caroline screamed in ecstasy at the sexual connection wanting me to take her right away judging by her arousal spiking into the atmosphere. I licked the punctured holes I made in her neck and unzipped her dress.

In a flash Caroline straddled me and pushed me into the sofa cushions. Her face was pressed against mine in a hungry phase. Caroline bit my lower lip in such a sexy way it made me groan in pleasure. I felt my manhood harden as soon as Caroline lowered her lower body closer to mine. "It's going to be a long night", Caroline panted out in between the kisses.

"Yes. Totally worth it", I whispered as Caroline began to kiss my jaw. She took away my tie and shirt leaving my chest naked. Her fingertips grazed over my abdominal muscles and after her lips were travelling the same way as her hands. Caroline leaped off my laps to the ground. She unzipped my trousers and dragged them off my legs. Her hands gently roamed above the surface of my boxers and they were off in the next second. My manhood hardened even more from her touch that I wasn't sure if I could stop myself taking hold of Caroline and pushing into her if I wanted to. But I want to take it slow treasuring each moment. Finally, she grabbed hold of my manhood and moved her hand up and down it in steady pace. My breathing staggered as her lips curled over the tip of my manhood. My hands followed the movement of her head bobbling and a grunted sigh escaped my lips as I released myself in her mouth.

Caroline licked her lips and rose from the ground turning her back towards me. She seductively took off the weddings gown letting it slip off from her fair porcelain skin. "My turn to give you pleasure", I huskily said into her ear as I stood up from the sofa. I grabbed hold of Caroline's body; she automatically wrapped her legs around my waist. We kissed blissfully breathing in each other's air and scent. I zoomed into our bedroom and dropped her body onto the white silky sheets. With my teeth I ripped off Caroline's lacy bra and underwear.

Inserting two fingers into Caroline's wet folds she squirmed, "Stefan!". My tongue darted to her folds licking her sweet juices; her pelvis hoisted higher thrusting against my mouth. She was close to her orgasm so I teased her sensitive clit driving her to a powerful release. Her nails clawed into the bedspreads as she screamed out my name. Caroline held my head dragging it up to her face for a passionate kiss. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I thrusted into her warm moist walls. "Harder", Caroline moaned. The thrusts become more harder and faster pushing deep into Caroline's walls. We both sighed and moaned at the most exquisite sexual feeling ever. Caroline kissed my right shoulder to where my rose tattoo laid across, up to my jaw.

"Caroline", I panted out. My thrusts become more frantic and less controlled than before. I felt Caroline's walls tightening around my manhood as I pushed profoundly deep into her.

"STEFAN", Caroline released a straggled cry as she rode off her orgasm. We both panted into each others necks waiting for our breathing pattern to return back to normal. Once they did, we went back to our routines. I took Caroline from behind and thrusted into her with such force that she screamed out my name a couple of times. We went at it all night and morning. But by five am we exhausted ourselves and cuddled against each other; wrapping ourselves in each others embrace.

"You are, and always have been, my dream", I said to Caroline before our eyes closed. I planted I soft kiss on Caroline forehead and watched as her eyelids fluttered down to shut.

* * *

**This is the end. ****Sorry for long chapter I wanted to make it special for you guys. **

**I'm going to miss writing but I'll write again soon when I don't have any studying to do. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Notebook quotes had to be done. Comment guys so I know what you lot think. Bye xoxo**


End file.
